


Dagor Sereg Eneth, La Bataille Sans Nom

by MMaglor



Series: Damned Kinslayers [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Ending, Battlefield, Beleriand, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentioned Finwë, Mentioned Fëanor - Freeform, Mentioned Maglor, Mentioned Morgoth, Mind Rape, Original Character Death(s), POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Psychological Torture, Sailing To Valinor, The Two Trees of Valinor, Tirion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMaglor/pseuds/MMaglor
Summary: Comment se déroule la rencontre de l'armée noldorine et orquine lors de la fausse proposition de paix faite à Maedhros par Morgoth.





	1. Chapitre I

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Je réapparais avec ce qui devait être un One Shot mais qui c'est finalement révélé trop long pour ça et qui m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.
> 
> Cette fois-ci le personnage abordé est Maedhros même si on change totalement de point de vu puisque c'est écrit à la troisième personne.
> 
> Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) !
> 
> Ah et j'ai mis cette Fanfic en "Mature" juste au cas où mais vous êtes prévenus...
> 
>  
> 
> Avant propos.
> 
> Tout d'abord un petit mot sur le titre de cette FanFiction :  
> Dagor Sereg Eneth... Pourquoi ?  
> Eh bien parce que dans le Silmarillion beaucoup de batailles portent un nom mais pas la confrontation de Maedhros et Morgoth alors que cela se révèle être un élément essentiel dans la suite de l'histoire. J'ai donc décidé d'appeler cette confrontation "La Bataille Sans Nom" parce qu'il y a bien eu une lutte et des morts, même si cela à été très vite mentionné dans le livre.
> 
> Pour sa formation, je me suis inspirer des noms se trouvant dans le livre, tous en sindarin, avec peu de préposition ou conjugaison faite dessus. Alors je n'ai pas voulu faire des conjugaisons ou placer des particules inutiles entre les mots. 
> 
> Concernant la dite rencontre :  
> Il me semble qu'il est dit dans le livre que la rencontre est sensée se faire avec la présence d'une petite délégation représentant chaque partie mais que finalement tous vienne plus nombreux... Dans ce cas pourquoi pas une armée... ? De plus, je pense que dans les cas comme celui-ci, ou l'on souhaite instaurer une sorte d'accord de paix, il y a plus que quelques personnes présentes, il y a au contraire beaucoup de monde pour que tous puisse être témoin de ce qui est dit et fait.
> 
> Concernant l'endroit où je fais se dérouler l'échange :  
> Eh bien, je ne savais pas trop ou le placer au départ ! En effet, je ne me rappelle pas que le livre mentionné un endroit en particulier et je crois que l'Atlas de la Terre du Milieu ne le fait pas non plus. Donc j'ai finalement choisi de faire se dérouler les événements près des marais du Serech pour le côté accessibilité entre la région de Mithrim et celle des marais. En effet si l'armée avait dû traverser les montagnes ou les contourner sur des miles ça n’aurait pas été très pratique tout ça... Bref, niveau paysage, j'ai imaginé que la zone des marais humide mais qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose qui y pousse – soit semi-désertique – puisqu'elle est juste totalement ouverte à la plaine et aux montagnes possédées par Morgoth. Qui sait ce qui peut pousser ou pas avec une influence comme ça... ?
> 
> Concernant les grades et mouvements militaires :  
> Je m'y connais pas du tout mais j'ai tout de même fais quelques recherches pour pouvoir donner quelque chose de plausible. Si vous voyez un truc qui ne colle pas trop cependant dîtes le moi :) !

Maedhros¹ survola du regard les plaines semi-désertiques en contrebas, comme les étoiles brillaient étrangement lointaines dans le ciel couvert d’épais voile fumants s'étendant jusqu’aux lointains hauts pics de pierres qui bloquaient alors la vue. Les terres en aval du fleuve Sirion – puissant afflux prenant sa source dans deux cours de moindre importance avant de se rejoindre non loin des marais du Serech – étaient planes et pourvues de très peu de végétation malgré la présence des marais plus au Nord et les paysages s'étendaient donc à perte de vue en un panel de zones herbeuses et broussailleuses, parfois percés d'espaces sablonneux où la terre friable maintenait de la poussière en suspension dans l'air déjà pollué par des fumigations lointaines venant du Nord. Portant le regard au-delà, il rencontrait au Sud-Ouest les montagnes bordant la région de Mithrim et au Sud-Est celles englobant Taur Nu Fuin. Son regard s’arrêta sur la première chaîne montagneuse et un léger sourire de nostalgie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient partis du lac Mithrim il y avait plus d'un mois maintenant – y laissant autant familles qu’amis – et ils avaient convenus de s’arrêter une dernière fois avant de quitter la Passe pour le cas où leur adversaire ait comploté une attaque surprise.

Maedhros tourna son attention vers ses arrières et son sourire se transforma en une franche expression de fierté et d’orgueil. Il avait promis à ses frères qu'il reviendrait victorieux et, il _savait_ que ce serait ainsi, car, parcourant ses troupes du regard, il ne pouvait imaginer autre issue.

Ses armées – héraults portant les fières bannières au couleurs flamboyantes du blason de la Maison de Finwë², archers à cheval, fantassins et autres combattants à pied… – étaient en son avis une rare vision à contempler : D'armures d'or, d'épées aux reflets argentés et de solides arcs d’If noirs capable de décocher de longues flèches meurtrières, elles étaient munies et, ensembles, elles marchaient dans ce lieu presque inhospitalier en une cadence rapide et déterminée, joyeuse et expectative.

Maedhros roi des Noldor³ Exilés et son régiment avançaient donc sur ces mornes territoires nichés entre deux imposants enchaînements de montagnes aux pieds dénudés, se déplaçant sur des terres au sol friable, aux paysages maussades et, lorsque le grand monarque porta de nouveau sa vue sur la route suivie, il pût constater la progression d'une armée opposée qui, bien que moins nombreuse, emplissait de sa vague noire et remuante l’environnement autrement horriblement silencieux et invariable.

En effet, les guerriers en face étaient nombreux mais bien moins que la puissante armée noldorine et, Maedhros savait que son peuple était bien plus habile et équipé que ces renégats. _Plus fort_ également. Néanmoins, si jamais l’armée adverse tentait de lancer une offensive durant les négociations, celle-ci s’avèrerait vaine car, en roi et stratège, Maedhros ne s’était pas contenté de réunir une grande partie des armées noldorines sous son commandement – laissant juste assez d'hommes pour défendre le camp de Mithrim, toujours en prévention d'une attaque – mais avait également envoyé, lors de leur dernier arrêt, deux compagnies d’archers à pied en éclaireurs et vigiles des montagnes de l'Ouest et l'Est pour prévenir, là encore, une possible embuscade bien qu'elle fusse peu probable.

 

***

 

L’armée de guerriers du roi Maedhros arriva au lieu convenu pour la rencontre en ce qui pourrait être considéré une fin de matinée en Aman et les deux armées se firent alors face, les hommes de Maedhros silencieux et vigilants, les adversaires bruyants et agités.

Après de longs instants avec, comme seuls sons, le vent mordant de la plaine et l'agitation des ennemis Noldor, Maedhros mit fin à l’entretien qu'il menait discrètement avec ses généraux se trouvant à cheval près de lui avec ses héraults ainsi que sa garde rapprochée et fit avancer de quelques pas sa monture blanche jusqu’à se trouver à mi-distance entre son armée et l'ennemi. Il scruta un instant la foule assemblée face à lui, intérieurement confus.

« Que Moringotto⁴, Le Noir Ennemi s'avance et traite ! » Fit-il résonner fortement sa voix dans la plaine survolant les lignes de créatures montées sur des bêtes à essence de loup et envergure d'ours.

Les troupes ennemies cessèrent tout bruit à l’énonciation de ces paroles et alors un de ces individus mit sa monture au pas, aussitôt imité par deux autres cavaliers, semblant être des héraults ou conseillers comme un de chaque côté portait une bannière sans motif et d'une couleur sable. Voyant cela, d’un discret signe de main, Maedhros intima à sa garde aussi bien qu’à ses héraults et généraux de le rejoindre également.

La monture canidé portant l'être qui s’était avancé en premier s’arrêta.

« Nelyafinwë5, Haut Roi des Noldor, fils de Curufinwë Fëanáro6, je vous salut ! » Gronda la voix guttural de l'animal-humanoïde en ce qui sembla aux oreilles de Maedhros une parodie de quenya7 bredouillée.

Entendant les paroles prononcées, le dit Haut Roi ferma les yeux en un froncement de rage et d’irritation, se demandant où ces monstruosités pouvaient trouver tant de culot pour oser prononcer les noms de son père, et – se rendant compte que sa main droite s’était subtilement pressée contre la garde de son épée dans son fourreau – desserra son emprise pour prendre une aussi discrète que profonde inspiration : _Il devait le faire_! Pour son peuple, pour son grand-père, pour son père, pour ses frères… _Il devait le faire_  !

Percevant de l’arrière les murmures indignés et la tension de ses hommes à la mention du précédent Haut Roi par une bouche si infâme, Maedhros leva son bras droit pour couper court aux chuchotements outragés puis, suite à un incroyable effort de contrôle de soi, il parla neutralement :

« Je vous salue, Hérault de Moringotto et m'enquière de l'absence de votre maître à cette rencontre. Répondit-il d'une voix forte et claire.

– Mon Maître Melkor8 Le Puissant s'est vu dans l’impossibilité de venir assister à ce rassemblement, s'en voit terriblement confus et m’envoi moi, Général Boldog, en messager pour réaffirmer le lègue de toute suprématie des terres du Beleriand9 par peuple Noldo ainsi que pour transmettre sa parole lors du débat des conditions de l'Entente. » Prononça d'une voix calme et posée – presque aimable… ? – la bête à l'apparence de sauvage animal agressif.

– Quelles sont les raisons de son absence en ce jour où les Biens les plus précieux doivent être rendus au peuple Noldo et à ma Maison ? » Invectiva Maedhros entre méfiance et outrage.

Le silence seul lui répondit et le Haut Roi décida de continuer en un ton hautain et railleur, cherchant à provoquer la créature face à lui dans une quelconque réaction.

« Ne veut-il donc plus se montrer ? » Demanda-t-il avant d'à demi sourire constatant la réaction qu’avait produite sa question – les ennemis baissant tous le regard, étrangement placides, les Noldor dissimulant rires ou sourires ironiques.

– Mon Maitre ne souhaite point être molesté par le peuple des Noldor et, également conscient de la puissance des armées noldorines, craint que sa présence puisse rendre vaines les négociations. » Marmonna le prénommé Boldog sans le regarder dans les yeux.

À cela, Maedhros ressentit une furieuse envie de décapiter le messager ici et maintenant pour ensuite décimer les armées du Vala déchu une bonne fois pour toute mais finalement… Il sourit intérieurement de triomphe et satisfaction. En effet, ils étaient venus pour feindre de parlementer avec Morgoth mais si Morgoth lui-même se cachait en lâche dans sa forteresse, le peuple Noldo avait déjà l'avantage quant à l’issue des accords de l'Entente.

« Bien. » Prononça Maedhros en veillant cette fois-ci à garder son ton constant et diplomate. « Dans ce cas, commençons les négociations. »

Contre toutes attentes, Boldog frappa son torse de son poing et inclina la tête en ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une marque de respect. Maedhros cacha son étonnement et démonta son cheval comme le Général démontait son colosse. Lorsqu'il s'avança sur le sable à la rencontre du porte-parole du Noir Ennemi, ses généraux et héraults montrèrent l’intention de le suivre mais le Haut Roi les arrêta d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Il fit alors les derniers pas le séparant encore du messager et comme celui-ci le saluait de nouveau frappant son armure de son poing et inclinant la tête, Maedhros lui rendit son salut en apposant sa main gauche sur le cœur. Il resta néanmoins droit et fière, fixant la créature au regard fuyant, sans courber la tête en aucun moment.

« Mon Maître a exprimé la volonté de voir le peuple des Noldor agréer aux conditions du traité de Paix en échange du Joyau promis. » Proclama alors le messager de sa piteuse voix guttural toujours sans croiser le regard de Maedhros, « Et également de se voir céder l’autorité de toutes les terres du Beleriand, requérant du Haut Roi Nelyafinwë la promesse solennelle de quitter – avec toutes ses armées – les dites terres à jamais. »

Ces mots laissèrent Maedhros stupéfait et furieusement enragé par l’audace de la bête face à lui mais en diplomate, il n’en montra rien. Impassible, il acquiesça légèrement de la tête et déclara d’une voix neutre

« Commençons les négociations. »

 

***

 

Les négociations se poursuivirent pendant plusieurs heures dans la steppe desséchée. Au cours de celles-ci, l'armée de Morgoth offrit – de manière officielle – de nombreux présents au Haut Roi Noldo et les premières conditions de la paix furent conversées et transcrites en une liste – qui une fois complète – serait non exhaustive en quenya ainsi qu'en langue noire sur de grands parchemins.

Durant ce temps-là, Maedhros s’enquit également maintes fois des intentions du Noir Ennemi concernant la restitution des possessions et créations de son père mais chaque essai se révéla vain car l’envoyé resta muet à chaque rappel et, bien qu'en colère et offensé, le Haut Roi garda son calme et la parole habile ; la journée ne touchait pas encore à sa fin et le temps pour conclure la dite « Entente » entre les armées de Morgoth et les siennes avait été fixé à approximativement plus d'une semaine, Maedhros disposait donc de tout le temps nécessaire pour récupérer ce qu’il était venu chercher. Il continua de feindre d’accepter les conditions ennemies – écrites ou non, il lui suffirait de brûler les parchemins sur lesquelles elles étaient inscrites pour les rendre nulles. Cependant, à nouveau dans l’hypothèse où l'Ennemi refuserait malgré tout de lui remettre les Joyaux de son père, il donnerait ordre d’exterminer jusqu’au dernier des opposants Noldor en sous nombre pour contraindre Morgoth à se présenter et à les remettre de lui-même.

La journée s'écoula donc comme les dirigeants des deux armées parlementaient entre eux et leurs conseillers et, en milieu de journée, une pause fut décrétée pendant laquelle Maedhros ordonna à une partie de ses hommes de partir en éclaireurs trouver un endroit en amont de leur route où il serait possible de poser un camp. Cet interlude fut également utilisé pour boire et se nourrir et l’armée noldorine ainsi que son roi pût alors se sustenter grâce aux gourdes d'eau fraîche emplies au Sirion et à une provision de Lembas10.

Ce fut ainsi que, durant son court mais revigorant repas, on annonça à Maedhros la venue de deux guerriers-archers faisant partie des troupes qu'il avait envoyées en éclaireurs dans les montagnes. Ceux-ci l'informèrent qu'ils s’étaient postés à divers points sur les pentes extérieurs des chaînes de montagnes bordant Mithrim et Taur Nu Fuin il y avait quelques jours de cela et que depuis ils n’avaient rien remarqués de suspect mais qu'ils maintenaient tout de même une garde vigilante. Maedhros les remercia et, précisant qu’il souhaitait avoir des rapports fréquents de la situation durant le temps des négociations, il les manda de retourner aux montagnes. Il se dirigea ensuite à nouveau vers l’armée ennemie suivit de sa garde personnelle et ses Généraux pour poursuivre les débats.

 

Maedhros contint un soupir de frustration et dut user de presque toute sa concentration pour cela.

Les étoiles étaient pratiquement entièrement voilées par les sombres voiles fumants sombres et depuis quelques instants déjà, le ciel aurait été en obscurité croissante si ces terres avaient été celles d'Aman¹¹. Les hommes qu'il avait envoyés à la recherche d'un endroit où poser camp étaient revenus avant l'instant où le jour aurait pris fin avec les indications d’un emplacement assez éloigné de l'armée adverse et assez ample pour pouvoir accueillir les nombreux combattants Noldor. Il avait été alors convenu que le campement serait installé peu après ce qui aurait dû être le début de nuit et pourtant, les discussions avec cet envoyé – Boldog – semblaient ne jamais en finir…

Conscient du temps dont il disposait pour acquérir ce qu’il voulait de l’ennemi mais néanmoins impatient de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit, le roi avait à nouveau abordé le sujet des Silmarilli¹² volés, Joyaux de sa Maison. Et s’était à nouveau heurté à un mur de silence. L'envoyé d'Angband¹³ n’avait tout simplement rien dit et Maedhros fulminait de rage en s'imaginant cet être déchu qu'était Morgoth arborer dans sa couronne de décadence et décrépitude les trois joyaux étincelants de son père, Fëanor.

Il leva le regard jusqu'aux cimes des montagnes du Mithrim dont la vue était parfois obstruée par les vapeurs stagnantes dans l'air et laissa l'hideuse créature s'étant proclamée Général et messager croasser les concessions que son maître faisait ou demandait en échange des joyaux, ne remarquant apparemment pas qu'il ne l’écoutait plus. La vérité était que le Haut Roi ne pourrait supporter ces discussions très longtemps. Non pas que l’échange se passe mal ou qu’il refuse – en apparence – les demandes de l'envoyé de Morgoth, mais la bête restait imperméable à toutes questions sur les Silmarilli et Maedhros en avait assez de devoir réorienter les débats sous peine de rester dans l’inaction la plus totale. Il _voulait_ qu'on lui rende ce qui appartenait à sa famille ! Ainsi, ses frères et lui pourraient enfin honorer leur serment et venger leur grand-père ainsi que leur père…

Un mouvement perçu dans les hauteurs du Mithrim interrompit là ses réflexions. Sortant de ses rêveries, il concentra son attention sur les pics, qu'il avait jusqu'à cet instant regardé paresseusement à travers les fumées, juste à temps pour y voir un groupe d’oiseaux s'envoler à grand renforts de cris et battements d'ailes. Fronçant les sourcils à cela, il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que l’envoyé d'Angband avait interrompu son discours et lorsque Maedhros reporta son regard sur l'immonde créature soudainement tue, ce fut pour constater que celle-ci le fixait à présent directement de ses yeux jaunes, un sourire carnassier étirant ses horribles traits animales.

« Mon Seigneur… ? » S'enquit alors le monstre d'une voix moqueuse.

Les yeux du Haut Roi se déformèrent de rage et d’indignation comme lui vint finalement l’horrible réalisation : La crainte et la honte que lui et ses hommes avaient crus voir dans le regard de ces hideuses créatures n’avaient été en réalité que subterfuge et jamais ses monstres n’avaient véritablement croisés le regard des Noldor.

« _UN GET-APENS_  !!! » S'époumona-t-il dégainant son épée et tranchant d'un geste furieux la tête de Boldog, le messager.

L’horreur et la colère parcourra l'armée noldorine tandis que les troupes orquines hurlaient à la victoire et à la vengeance. Alors, dans un instant de faiblesse, Maedhros contempla avec stupeur d’immenses vagues noires déferler sur la Passe depuis les hauteurs de Mithrim et – plus loin – depuis Taur Nu Fuin, un sentiment d'impuissance s'emparant complètement de lui.

Dans ce laps de temps de confusion totale, des milliers d'orques semblèrent dévaler les montagnes en une énorme vague noire naissant de par les sommets, brandissant haut ce qui parut à Maedhros être de sombres étendards. Après seulement quelques secondes néanmoins, sa vue perçante lui révéla la vraie nature de ce que portaient réellement ces créatures. Les yeux du roi s'ouvrirent d’horreur alors que déjà, autour de lui, s'élevaient les cris de douleur et rage de ses hommes.

Les ennemis, en effet, n'avaient pas apporté des étendards ou autres drapeaux mais des lances aux extrémités desquelles étaient flanquées les têtes dépouillées de corps et sanguinolentes des éclaireurs que Maedhros se rappelait lui-même avoir envoyé dans les hauteurs.

L’armée des Noldor, autant prise au dépourvue et émotionnellement troublée par cette attaque que l’était leur roi, entra en action sans même attendre les ordres et, avec agitation se scinda d’elle-même en deux, chaque groupe chargeant avec colère vers les flancs d'une des chaînes montagneuses bordant la plaine.

Voyant cela, Maedhros se força à réagir avant que plus de vies ne fussent perdues inutilement dans le chaos de cette embuscade inattendue.

« Général Nerkáno, Général Astarië, guerriers, au Sud-Est et Ouest ! Archers tirez à volonté ! » Hurla-t-il alors accompagnant ses paroles de gestes et ses Héraults transmirent ses ordres, exhortant combattants à charger et archers à faire feu sur les murailles montagneuses. « Général Taurancalë, Général Poldarië suivez-moi et attaquons de front ! Cavaliers en première ligne, archers tirez à volonté ! CHARGEZ !!! »

Ainsi l’armée se réorganisa et, sa sentence à peine terminée, le Haut Roi et ses Généraux attaquèrent de front l’armée orquine, laquelle s’élançait également dans une rencontre violente après avoir poussée de nombreux rugissements triomphants et grognements intimidants à l’arrivée de leurs renforts.

Les archers attaquant de front, eurent le temps d’asséner deux salves faisant s'écrouler morts les premiers orques de l’assaut, puis les deux armées se joignirent alors et le choc en fut terrible : Dès les premières secondes, nombreux furent les étalons et cavaliers à se voir empaler cruellement par les longues lances ennemies et le Haut Roi et sa garde en rechapèrent seulement de peu.

Le sang bouillant d’adrénaline et de colère, Maedhros se lança avec un cri de guerre dans le combat et, ayant dégainé sa seconde épée, il avançait sans crainte dans les lignes ennemies, guidant sa monture au son de sa voix et aux mouvements de son corps, tranchant tout ennemi se trouvant à portée de ses lames, donnant autant de fils à retordre aux orques qu'à la garde sensée assurer sa protection.

Ainsi la bataille commença et Maedhros, fou de rage d’avoir été dupé, faisait fuir les créatures ennemis tant cela se ressentait dans ses attaques et se voyait dans son regard brûlant intensément. L’armée orquine, elle, reculait toujours plus, cédant du terrain aux Noldor et, Maedhros – suivit de sa garde – allait décapitant d'un seul mouvement un orque fuyant à sa gauche, entaillant le visage d'une créature-loup à sa droite puis, en une contorsion, éviscérant un troisième attaquant s’étant glissé à l’arrière…

La plaine désertique était à présent emplie de sang, cris gutturaux et de chaos. Maedhros toujours monté à crue sur son cheval, découpait, éviscérait dans une frénésie folle, pratiquement submergé par l’adrénaline du combat. Les orques fuyaient devant lui mais il ne leur laissait aucune chance d'en réchapper. _Ses épées étaient les lames du Destin_ , aimait-il penser, _sa vengeance une sentence de mort pour ces créatures perverties par le mal_. Oui, en effet, les représailles seraient terribles ! Comment Morgoth, ce Vala¹⁴ déchu, avait pu faire preuve de tant d’inconscience et attaquer le peuple des Noldor alors qu'il savait sa cause piètre et vaine ? Comment _osait-il_ s'interposer entre Maedhros et l’héritage de sa Maison ?

L’armée noldorine en attaque frontale commença donc à décimer un à un les orques, comptant sur sa force et son nombre supérieur de même que ses armes plus sophistiquées pour contrer l'effet de surprise comploté par Morgoth et, en à peine plus de deux heures, il ne resta du régiment ennemi plus que quelques fuyards poursuivis par des archers à cheval

Les deux autres parties de l’armée de Maedhros – plus ou moins séparées pour contrer les différents angles d’attaque – avaient cependant bien plus de mal à surmonter les vagues descendant des montagnes, et les archers eurent bien vite fait de troquer arcs et flèches contres de longues dagues effilées plus adaptées au combat corps à corps. Sur les flancs Est et Ouest ne fut alors plus présent qu’une mêlée de fantassins, cavaliers et archers démunis d'arcs face à des vagues sombres déferlant toujours en plus grand nombre malgré les grandes pertes qu’elles subissaient.

Le Haut Roi des Noldor ne fut satisfait qu'une fois que tous les orques fuyards furent rattrapés et tués sans sommation et ce fut également seulement à cet instant que son esprit lui revint et qu'il constata la précarité dans laquelle se trouvaient réellement le reste de ses troupes. La colère monta de nouveau en lui mais il se convainquit cette fois de la garder sous contrôle : Rapidement, il ordonna à sa fraction de l’armée de se diviser sous la tutelle des Généraux Taurancalë et Poldarië pour chacune rejoindre une des pentes montagneuses et éviter que ceux qui s'y battaient déjà ne fussent submergés par la puissance d’attaque de l'ennemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu jusque là :)
> 
> Si oui rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et laissez un commentaire si vous voulez !
> 
>  
> 
> Précisions et notes de page.
> 
> 1 Maedhros : Nom sindarin donné au premier enfant de Fëanor par les elfes de Beleriand.  
> 2 Finwë : Père de Fëanor et grand père de Maedhros, également Haut Roi des Noldor avant d’être assasiné.  
> 3 Noldo, pl. Noldor : Un des trois principaux peuples elfiques, réputé pour être très orgueilleux et doué dans l'art de la métallurgie.  
> 4 Moringotto / Morgoth : Nom signifiant “Le Noir Ennemi” respectivement en quenya et sindarin. Ce nom fut donné au Vala Melkor après qu'il ait tué Finwë.  
> 5 Nelyafinwë : Premier prénom quenya de Maedhros montrant son appartenance à la Maison de Finwë, équivalent à un nom de famille.  
> 6 Curufinwë Fëanáro : Nom complet quenya du père de Maedhros, Fëanor étant l’équivalant sindarin de Fëanáro.  
> 7 Quenya : Une des deux principales langues elfiques avec le sindarin.  
> 8 Melkor : Nom du Vala qui fut le plus puissant avant de se tourner vers le mal.  
> 9 Beleriand : Territoires faisant anciennement partis des continents terrestres avant d'être engloutis.  
> 10 Lembas : Pain elfique très nutritif.  
> 11 Aman : Terres lointaines et protégées par magie où vivent les Valar.  
> 12 Silmaril, pl. Silmarilli : Joyaux aux propriétés magiques créés par Fëanor.  
> 13 Angband : Signifiant « Prison de Fer » en sindarin, cet endroit est la seconde forteresse érigée par Morgoth, la première étant Utumno.  
> 14 Vala, pl. Valar : Êtres magiques vivant en Aman, comparables à des anges ou dieux grecques.  
> 15 Valarauco, pl. Valaraucar : Signifiant “Démon de puissance” en quenya et désignant les Balrogs.  
> 16 Balrogs : Terme sindarin pour Valarauco.  
> 17 Taniquetil : La plus haute montagne aux abords d’Aman ou les Valar Manwë et Varda vivent.  
> 18 Yulë : Dernier jour de l’année, Jour de l’An.  
> 19 Tirion : Cité prospère d’Aman ou vivent les Noldor avant leur exile.  
> 20 Laurelin : Arbre magique éclairant Aman avant la venue du Soleil et de la Lune, un de ses fruits devint plus tard le Soleil.  
> 21 Telperion : Arbre magique éclairant Aman avant la venue du Soleil et de la Lune, un de ses fruits devient plus tard la Lune.  
> 22 Káno : Diminutif de Kanafinwë, le premier nom quenya du second fils de Fëanor. Il est appelé ainsi affectivement seulement par ses frères.


	2. Chapitre II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le second chapitre, enjoy :) !

La bataille continua pendant plusieurs heures sous le ciel de nuit brumeux et si, premièrement, les Noldor réussirent à infliger plus de dommages qu’ils ne leur en étaient infligés, cela commença lentement à changer comme le temps s’écoulait et que l’armée orquine devenait inlassablement plus nombreuse à chaque minute, quoi que fassent les guerriers Noldor pour tenter d’en réduire son abondance.

Ce fut ainsi que les forces de Morgoth se retrouvèrent en supériorité de nombre et se servirent de leur avantage : Rapidement, les orques entreprirent d'encercler les troupes du souverain Noldo. Cependant, l’Orque dans sa nature n’était pas une créature très discrète lorsqu'il pensait la victoire à portée de main et Maedhros était loin d’être stupide, il devina aisément leur manœuvre.

« Général Nerkáno ! » Hurla-t-il à un de ses seconds se trouvant le plus proche de lui dans le chaos ambiant. « Ils nous coupent retraite ! »

Remarquant rapidement la tentative de leur opposant de bloquer la Passe au Sud-Est en arrivant par les monts de Taur Nu Fuin, son Général acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête et, alors que Maedhros se jetait déjà sur les ennemis qui cherchaient à les piéger – sa garde sur ses talons se demandant si elle serait capable de protéger son roi – un ordre de rassemblement retentit, maintes fois répété et le bataillon du Général Nerkáno suivit Maedhros à grand cris rageurs.

Le choc entre le bataillon et les orques cherchant à piéger l’armée noldorine en arrivant par-delà les marais fut violent et autant de hurlements que de mugissements d'agonie résonnèrent dans le tumulte du conflit. Maedhros au cours de la contre-attaque manqua ainsi de peu être désarçonné comme son cheval s’était cabré en hennissant, évitant au dernier instant une lance qui l'aurait assurément éventré. Virant de côté, le roi avait alors percé la gorge de l'orque à l’origine de l’attaque. Tentant à présent de calmer sa monture en lui caressant l’encolure, il jetait de fréquents regards à la scène infernale se déroulant autour de lui.

« Mon Roi ! » Appela après un moment un homme de sa garde personnelle, le tirant de sa contemplation morbide. « Ne restez point en première ligne, c’est bien trop dangereux ! »

Lui accordant à peine un regard, il lui fit signe – ainsi qu'au reste de sa garde – de reprendre l’assaut et, alors que Maedhros se jetait déjà dans la bataille, sa garde s'élança à sa suite, protégeant obstinément son souverain.

La lutte se prolongea alors que la nuit se poursuivait. L’armée de Maedhros continuait de se battre, sa force éprouvée dans la durée, se défendant toujours sur trois fronts. Les corps jonchant en grand nombre le sol pâle n’étaient plus seulement des formes affreuses et animales aux odeurs pestilentielles de décomposition mais également en grande partie des visages blancs et aussi froids que le sol qui les accueillaient, apparitions figées dans des expressions de surprise et douleur. Nombreux ils continuaient de s'amonceler.

L’armée noldorine combattant aux pieds des montagnes – bien que pratiquement submergée par le Sud-Est et l’Ouest – résistait à l’invasion orquine qui continuait de s’écouler avec une facilité déconcertante tandis que la portion menée par Maedhros bataillait pour garder une retraite qu'elle avait – depuis quelques temps déjà – perdue sous l'afflux continuel de troupes ennemies. Lorsque Maedhros s'avoua finalement – bouillant de rage en lui-même – que lui et son armée avaient été savamment dupés et qu'ils seraient sûrement pris au piège et massacrés si aucune aide ne leur parvenait dans les plus brefs délais, que tout s’arrêta.

L’armée ennemie, jusqu’au dernier orque la composant, s’immobilisa. Par cette action, nombres de ces affreuses créatures périrent de la main des Noldor mais les hommes du Haut Roi cessèrent aussi peu à peu le combat, déconcertés par cet arrêt soudain de tous mouvements. Maedhros lui-même observa perplexe l'interruption soudaine des combats, remarquant du coin de l'œil sa garde ainsi que ses Généraux et héraults échanger des regards confus. _Ces créatures étaient-elles en train d'envisager une fuite… ?_ Maedhros n'abandonnerai pas, il récupérait les bien de sa Maison quoi qu’il advienne !

Quelques instants s’écroulèrent ainsi, la crainte et la suspicion remplaçant la confusion dans l’esprit des Noldor – certains reprenant même les hostilités abattant orques après orques – lesquels ne faisait que se défendre sans jamais attaquer – et alors cela se produisit.

Une secousse. À peine perceptible, elle parcourut la plaine silencieuse. Elle aurait très bien pu passer inaperçue, n'ayant pas provoquée de dégâts. Elle aurait très bien pût être complètement ignorée, si ce n'avait été pour le fait que la région n’était pas connue pour avoir une quelconque activité sismique. L’armée des Noldor l’avait donc très certainement ressentie et – les quelques guerriers ayant décidés de reprendre le combat s’interrompant également – elle resta interdite, échangeant parfois des regards inquiets entre les hennissements des chevaux se rebellant et s'agitant nerveusement.

Dans le silence complet, une seconde secousse se fit sentir. Celle-ci plus forte ne faisant s’agiter que plus encore les montures, celles-ci piétinant maladroitement le sol de leurs sabots, hennissant de plus belle et, certaines, renversant leur cavalier pour fuir le champ de bataille.

Un nouveau tremblement des terres suivit les deux premiers, surpassant également en puissances les précédents, comme si l’épicentre de celui-ci se trouvait plus près qu’initialement supposé. Il y eut des cris d’animales paniqués et de cavaliers désarçonnés, des chocs de métaux et cris gutturaux de la part des orques qui – sans pour autant attaquer – semblaient revenir à leur habituel comportement agressif. Puis il y eut un martèlement ; Des centaines de lances orquines claquèrent contre le sol comme autant de poings se mirent à frapper contre des armures, produisant ensemble un seul et même son.

_Le résultat en était glaçant._

Maedhros observa ce spectacle, dérouté et furieux. _Que pouvaient bien espérer ces créatures à présent ?_ Se demanda-t-il. À peine eu-t-il proféré la question en son esprit que la réponse lui vint : Des flammes naquirent subitement des montagnes bordant Taur Nu Fuin en un bruit terrible de terre ébranlée. Toutes les forêts des monts furent prises d’assaut par un brasier fou, une rage destructrice creusant des sillons rouges et dorés dans le paysage verdoyant, telles des langues de feux serpentant jusqu’aux pieds des montagnes. De nombreux hommes de Maedhros furent ainsi piégés, périssant dans les flammes et – dans la panique du nouveau danger – une retraite des monts se fit sans que l’ordre en soit donné, les combattants Noldor quittant les flancs pour se maintenir à bonne distance des incendies.

Là, l’armée resta longtemps en silence, fixant avec crainte le feu qui toujours se propageait, inquiétée par la litanie sonore des orques qui toujours augmentait en puissance. Oui, longtemps, Maedhros et ses hommes contemplèrent avec désolation les forêts partir en une épaisse fumée noire, laquelle restait stagnante, haut dans le ciel.

Un seul et unique cri suffit cependant à briser mutisme et inaction ; il ne fallut qu’une seule exclamation d’effroi ne se fasse entendre pour que Maedhros porte à nouveau son attention sur son armée et ne remarque un fantassin courant comme un délirant, se forçant passage entre ses camarades et rebroussant chemin :

« Ai ! Ai ! Les Valaraucar15 arrivent ! » Hurlait-il tel un dément sans même ralentir le pas.

Tous s'écoula ensuite à une rapidité hallucinante aux yeux de Maedhros : Il y eut des clameurs paniquées, des débats furieux, des soldats s'empressant de fuir le combat et terminant alors aux mains des orques qui étaient soudainement loin d'être inactifs…

« REVENEZ ! » Hurlait rageusement Maedhros aux fuyards, furieux et abasourdi par tant de lâcheté tandis que ses généraux tentaient de même de rassembler les troupes. « TRAITRES ! DÉSERTEURS ! »

Mais la situation continua à échapper aux généraux autant qu’au Haut Roi : Du plus profond des montagnes, s’élevèrent des ombres. Immenses et noires, elles s'étendirent sur les terres, obstruant la faible luminosité du ciel, semblant noyer le monde dans l’obscurité. Plus de panique s’en suivit.

D'autres chevaux s'emportèrent de peur et fuirent comme si Morgoth lui-même se trouvait sur leurs talons, se défaisant de leur cavalier ou le menant à s’éloigner de force de l'armée, monture et destrier achevant éviscérés et dépecés par les orques qui se faisaient une joie de se repaître de leurs entrailles.

Maedhros et ses généraux s'appliquaient toujours à ramener leurs guerriers à la raison, quand les ombres qui jusque-là n'avaient été rien d'autre qu'un assombrissement du ciel – bien que celui-ci soit en lui-même extrêmement inquiétant – cessèrent de l’être.

Il parut tout d'abord à Maedhros que le cœur des montagnes lui-même flamba d'un immense brasier vivace mais, levant le regard jusque haut dans le ciel, il comprit bien vite que ce n’était pas le cas.

Face à lui se trouvaient d'immenses formes noires et mordorées, de longs cratères sinueux et sulfureux parcourant l’intégralité de leur protubérance comme l'aurait fait la lave s'écoulant d'un volcan. Loin se déployaient leurs ailes reptiliennes, enveloppant d'une aura de ténèbres leur corps proéminent à forme vaguement humanoïde. Féroces étaient leur visage, le sommet de leur crâne pourvu de deux énormes cornes recourbées semblables à celles d'un bouc, leur gueule emplie de flammes et de dents mortellement aiguisées et leurs yeux profonds tels des abysses de magma.

Comme si leur simple contact brulant ne suffisait pas à provoquer la mort, ils étaient également armés d’épées, de masses et de fouets embrasés d’un feu nourrit par magie et Maedhros blêmissant, sentit la terreur l'envahir face à cette vision de cauchemar qui devant lui prenait vie à nouveau. Pendant un instant, il n'entendit plus que les battements accélérés de son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique, dans ses tympans puis finalement – plus par panique que maîtrise de soi – il s’époumona :

« ATTAQUEZ ! BATTEZ-VOUS ! »

Les trompettes résonnèrent. Son ordre fut répété tant par les héraults que les généraux et le roi vit alors ses homme s'enhardir puis – reprenant courage – se lancer de nouveau dans la bataille, certains s’en prenant rageusement aux orques et d'autres se dirigeant par essaims jusqu'où se trouvaient les Balrogs16, dites formations étant apparemment dirigées par les Généraux Astarië et Taurancalë.

Sentant que rester inactif ne ferait que le plonger plus dans la panique, Maedhros pressa la mâchoire et exigea de sa monture agitée et tremblante de charger en avant, vers ce qui était à présent la plus grande menace. Le cheval, bien qu'habité par la peur, suivit l'ordre donné par son maître mais – comme il se lançait au galop – une autre monture lui barra soudainement la route, les deux animales manquant d'entrer violemment en collision.

Surpris et molesté, Maedhros dirigea un regard agressif sur ce qui lui avait fait obstacle… Pour découvrir que c’était un des hommes de sa propre garde, se trouvant face à lui et soutenant craintivement son regard.

« Non mon Seigneur. » Sentencia le soldat, son ton qu’il voulait ferme trahi par quelques tremblements dans sa voix. « Ordonnez-moi de charger seul ces sombres apparitions et certainement le ferais-je mais je ne vous laisserais point aller à votre mort ! »

Sourcils et lèvres froncés, Maedhros le fulmina outragé. Le garde cligna des yeux et sembla se tendre un peu plus sous son regard mais il ne s’écarta pas ni ne brisa le contact visuel et – après quelques secondes immobile – Maedhros observa le cavalier lever d'un geste lent et tremblant l’épée qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, pointant la lame à quelques centimètres seulement de sa gorge.

Les yeux du roi s’enflammèrent alors de rage devant un tel comportement et sans se mouvoir, il se demanda avec amertume s'il faudrait à présent qu'il ne juge et condamne les soldats de sa propre armée pour l’avoir défié de la sorte, des personnes chargées de sa protection. Mais ses pensées furent coupées court lorsque l'homme reprit de nouveau la parole :

« N'y allez pas. » Demanda-t-il avec dans la voix et le regard de la détermination malgré l’air dépassé et inquiet qu’il laissait probablement involontairement entrevoir. « S’il le faut pour vous convaincre, je brandirais mon arme contre vous. »

Cette déclaration surprit Maedhros presque plus que le geste en lui-même. Selon la loi, il devrait juger cet homme pour son acte contre l’autorité que représentait le Haut Roi. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi condamner un homme qui avait eu le courage de rester qu’en d’autre s’étaient enfuis et étaient mort ? Un homme qui ensuite avait trouvé la volonté de s’opposer à lui, rien que pour assurer sa sécurité ? D’en d’autres circonstances, Maedhros aurait pu le tenir en grande estime mais en cet instant, il ne savait comment réagir car, bien que conscient qu’il ne devait pas laisser une telle opposition proférée publiquement sans réponse, il rechignait certainement à punir l’homme d’une quelconque façon.

Heureusement pour le Haut Roi, un concours de circonstance lui évita le choix désagréable : Alors qu’il fixait le soldat s’étant opposé à lui avec une expression extérieurement furieuse et outrée, il vit du coin de l’œil les autres hommes de sa garde rapprocher leurs montures de la sienne et un autre garde vint se poster face à lui. Celui-ci le regarda également droit dans les yeux avant de parler à son tour :

« Oui. Dit-il avec force. Nous ne vous laisserons pas vous mettre en péril car vous êtes notre Roi, le peuple Noldo a besoin de vous !

A ses mots, il sortit également son épée de son fourreau la gardant néanmoins pointe vers le bas, seulement prête en cas de confrontation.

Maedhros de plus en plus étonné et prit de court par ce qui se déroulait toisa – pour bonne mesure –dangereusement chaque soldat composant sa garde, lesquels avaient tous acquiescés fermement après que le second homme ait parlé. Son regard revint alors à celui qui pointait toujours son épée vers lui et l’homme se raidit que plus, si cela était possible.

« La priorité sont les Valaraucar. » Déclara-t-il ensuite froidement, perçant son interlocuteur du regard. « Encerclez ses créatures, faites donnez l’ordre de les abattre. »

Les yeux du garde s’élargirent et clignèrent plusieurs fois, peinant apparemment à comprendre – ou croire – ce que Maedhros venait de dire. Puis il acquiesça finalement silencieusement.

Les ordres du roi furent donc donnés et les guerriers se détournèrent des orques – le plus qui leur étaient possible ayant à combattre deux ennemis différents à la fois – et se joignirent à ceux luttant contre les Balrogs. Maedhros entre temps refusa catégoriquement d’être inactif et se mit à décimer – avec l’aide de sa garde – les perfides orques avec rage et ressentiment, son armure  argentée s’emplissant rapidement de sang noir et de viscères putrides, ses bras, ses jambes et plusieurs de ses protections recevant coups et blessures.

Il perdit bientôt son casque dans la bataille. Mais, heureusement, son étalon bien que parcourut de blessures mineures, le portait toujours et le protégeait généralement des coups violents qui pourraient lui être portés à la tête. Maedhros n’avait plus que vaguement conscience de sa garde personnelle à ses côtés. Tout était devenu qu’un mélange confus de sable, sang, feux et fumées noires autour de lui, comme si tout ce qui l’environnait n’était plus qu’une peinture macabre prise dans le cœur de la nuit. Ses blessures le picotaient légèrement, parfois frottant contre son armure, et la légère douleur que celles-ci lui faisaient ressentir semblait être étrangement ce qui le poussait à continuer de se battre et à tuer. La terre tremblait parfois en de grands fracas et, maintes fois, Maedhros et son cheval manquèrent de perdre équilibre. Continuant Malgré tout, se redressant rapidement lorsque la chute n’avait été que partiellement évitée.

Les hurlements retentissaient où que le roi ne se trouve : Mugissements, plaintes et effrois résonnaient, le rendaient sourd, le plongeaient dans une transe morbide où la seul chose qu’il se voyait faire était massacrer, son épée perçant en un coup d’estoc le torse ou la jugulaire d’un orque la faisant exploser en une abondance de sang putride et noir venant souiller son plastron, son visage et ses cheveux puis tranchant ensuite d’un coup rageur la face d’un autre assaillant ayant tenté de l’approcher en montant maladroitement son destrier, le laissant s’affaler lourdement sur le sol son expression de jouissance malsaine à jamais figée sur son visage déformé… Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne perçoive un son distinct dans le chaos qu’il n’avait pas remarqué jusqu’à présent trop prit par les combats. Il y avait une litanie. Cessant un instant de se battre, il écouta.

                C’était un chant lugubre qu’il avait d’abord crus faire partie du bourdonnement indistinct envahissant son audition et, se tournant dans la direction du son, il contempla les Balrogs – leur corps parcourus de magma en fusion – poursuivre leurs râles et grondements, formant une suite de sons, une composition puissante et chaotique. Il ne se rendit compte qu’ensuite que d’autres voix s’élevaient. Muet de surprise et d’horreur, il observa un groupe de Noldor – ayant apparemment perdus leurs montures au cours du combat – lever haut leurs épées et, ayant débutés la confrontation, chanter ensemble en réponse aux Balrogs qui, toujours, semblaient gagner du terrain.

Le chant il le reconnut. C’était l’histoire de son peuple, son Eveil, son long voyage parcouru pour atteindre les terres d’Aman, la découverte des Terres Immortelles et leurs joies abondantes, les célébrations grandioses données au pied du Taniquetil17 pour Yulë18, la Grande Cité Blanche de Tirion19 et ses cloches carillonnantes dans la lumière de Laurelin20…

Maedhros resta immobile devant ses hommes chantant épées irradiant de lumière brandies haut en armes et boucliers contre leurs ennemis. Il vit comme un d'eux fut pris de tremblements avant de s’écrouler mort aucune blessure physique notable mais du sang suintant néanmoins de ses muqueuses nasales, buccales, orbitales ainsi que de ses oreilles.

La formation ne cessa ni le combat ni le chant pour autant. Elle se resserra, mettant dans leur voix plus de volonté encore. Sous le regard subjugué de Maedhros, ils semblaient tous simplement irradier d’une étrange lumière blanche sous le ciel obscurci, lueur semblable à celle de Telperion21 à son apogée. Mais il entendit ensuite un son discordant et inhumain couvrant tout autre bruit. Un son résonnant semblant venir des profondeurs même de la terre.

Des images s’imposèrent alors à lui. Apocalyptiques, emplies de destruction, torture, sang et mutation, de douleur et terreur, de désespoir et désolation. Il perçu la Puissance et le désir de puissance de Morgoth, il fut témoin de la perversion du Vala et de sa propre perversion, il aperçut le Mal perpétré par le Noir Ennemi et le mal commis de par les actes du peuple Noldo ainsi que ceux de sa famille. A travers les mots des Balrogs, il put ressentir toute la corruption et malfaisance de Morgoth, et ne put que commencer à appréhender l'ampleur – _la dimension_ – de l'emprise du Noir Ennemi.

Ayant tenté de résister à l’assaut de son esprit, Maedhros termina par céder à la douleur qui semblait brûler en son crâne et ses orbites : Il agrippa fortement la crinière de sa monture et ferma les yeux – muqueuses maintenant ruisselantes de larmes involontaires – espérant stopper l’horrible invasion. Prostré de douleur sur son cheval aux sabots vacillants et paniqués, il désira un instant que Káno22, son frère, soit présent. _Personne d’autre que lui ne savait mieux l’art de la musique et du chant._ Pensa-t-il. _Lui pourrait vaincre ces choses surement sans difficultés !_ Néanmoins, Maedhros revint rapidement à l’instant présent. Son frère n’était pas là. Il avait souhaité qu’aucun de ses frères ne l’accompagne et il ne le souhaitait encore moins à présent, au milieu de ce massacre. De plus, Káno n’aurait rien pu faire contre tant de ces maudites créatures…

Le roi, à partir de cet instant ne se battit plus, laissant inconsciemment le soin à sa garde de tuer quelconque ennemi s’approchant de lui. Son regard stupéfait restait figé sur les créatures de feu qui – tout en psalmodiant leur rythme infernal – distribuaient des coups de masses broyant ses hommes, attrapaient à mains nues les guerriers, ceux-ci hurlant alors d’agonie avant d’être réduit en cendres dans la poigne des monstruosités, abattaient leurs épées et fouets décimant les troupes noldorine dans un désordre de flammes écarlates, fumées asphyxiantes, secousses et cratères provoqués par les armes colossales.

Pendant un instant le chant des Noldor sembla monter en puissance et en force, de plus en plus de combattants s’y joignant, la mélodie s’affirmant peu à peu sur le vacarme des Balrogs, les soldats scintillant d’une lumière à chaque instant plus intense.

Mais la victoire fut de courte durée. Les Balrogs, déployant leurs ailes immenses, poussèrent soudainement un seul et même cri rageur. Abattant alors leurs armes sur le champ de bataille, ils se remirent à proférer leurs paroles malsaines et implacables avec plus de force encore.

Le Haut Roi vit ensuite avec horreur comme les masses envoyaient dans les aires des corps brisés par dizaines ; comme les fouets mettaient feu aux plaines en de longs sillons enflammés d’où sortaient que trop de Noldor en combustion et brûlant vifs, malchanceux de s’être trouver dans la trajectoire de l’arme ; comme les épées tuaient sur le coup les hommes de son armée, aussi valeureux qu’ils soient, les réduisant ensuite en morceaux par pur plaisir de perpétuer le carnage…

Autant terrifié qu’enragé par la manière dont se déroulaient le combat, le roi finit par se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne pouvaient continuer ainsi, lancer à nouveau dans la bataille. Il tua les premiers orques s’attaquant à lui chaque fois en un seul coup aussi vif que violent mais ces bêtes n’étaient plus sa cible. Il _fallait_ se débarrasser des Balrogs ! Dans le cas contraire ce serait la mort assurée pour les Noldor.

« RETRAITE ! SONNEZ LA RETRAITE ! ENCERCLEZ-LES ! Beugla-il par-dessus le vacarme espérant ainsi se faire entendre. « TUEZ-LES ! »

La chance sembla lui sourire car des cors résonnèrent pour interpeller les armées noldorines et ses ordres furent transmis.

« Général Taurancalë, Général Poldarië assemblez cavaliers et fantassins, les Valaraukar doivent être contrés pour permettre notre départ ! Général Astarië, Général Nerkáno il nous faut une retraite ! » Continua-il, hurlant par-dessus le vacarme, essayant d'assurer qu'une retraite puisse être réalisée sans plus de pertes innombrables.

Sous les ordres des Généraux Taurancalë et Poldarië, les fantassins et le peu de cavaliers restant dans tous les bataillons s’appliquèrent alors à surpasser en nombre les Balrogs tandis que les archers commandés par les Généraux Astarië et Nerkáno, armés de dagues et courtes épées courbes s'attelèrent à éliminer les orques de plus en plus nombreux.

Ainsi, Maedhros observa ses guerriers Noldor riposter férocement contre les orques les opprimant de Mithrim et Taur Nu Fuin, leur bloquant la Passe, regarda comme ses hommes luttaient pour repousser les Balrogs apparus des montagnes de Taur Nu Fuin. Et contempla la défaite de son armée.

_Les Noldor tombaient un à un…_

Le casque d'un archer se fendit pratiquement en deux sous l’attaque d’un orque et l'homme étourdi mais encore vivant était sauvagement désarmé de ses dagues, frappé dans le plexus puis saisit à la gorge alors qu'il chancelait encore pour être ensuite séparé d'un morceau de la chaire recouvrant son cou, un hurlement de douleur naissant de son organe mutilé. Plus loin, le corps d'un soldat s'effondrait la bouche déformée en un cris silencieux, une épée traversant son torse pour ressortir par son dos la lame engluée de fluide et de sang dégoulinant, alors sur le sol mourant les flammes d'une torche portée par un orque embrasait ses cheveux, son crâne puis sa personne toute entière tandis qu'à quelques mètres seulement d'autres monstre plantaient leurs pattes griffues dans les orbites d'un Noldo en extrayant ses yeux et léchant les globes couverts de fluides oculaires et de sang avec exaltation avant de les dévorés ignorant les vagissements agonisants de leur précédent propriétaire…

Maedhros détourna le regard et ferma avec force ses paupières. Partout s'entendait des hurlements de douleurs, des râles mourants, se voyait des hommes brûlés et dévorer mort ou vifs… Maedhros ne voulais être témoins de cela mais il ne pouvait s'abstenir de regarder, comme sous l'effet d'une pulsion morbide ses yeux se trouvaient attirés et il assistait à la déroute de son peuple, figé dans l'effroi et l’immobilité la plus complète…

A quelques pas seulement, un guerrier se vit mutiler, la figure traversée d’une entaille sanglante puis ses bras tour à tour séparés de son corps avant qu’il ne s’écroule en agonie et que des orques ne se jette sur sa personne – par un horrible miracle encore vivante – la dépossédant d’armure et de chaire de même. Loin, face à lui, fantassins et cavaliers continuaient de chanter formant un mur autour des Balrogs et les cavaliers et destriers se voyaient projetés ou broyés par les masses des géants de feu, les combattants à pieds saisit par leurs poignets et pris de convulsion avant que tout leur être n'entre en combustion spontanée…

Tout cela se déroulant sous le regard dépassé et impuissant de Maedhros.

Exigeant de son estomac qu’il ne déverse pas le contenu de son dernier repas sur le champ de bataille et de ses oreilles qu’elles étouffent les cris de terreur et autres plaintes morbides, le roi repris finalement le combat.

S’élançant sur sa monture, il para le premier orque qui vint à sa rencontre avec la lame d'une de ses épées, avant de le repousser avec force et lui trancher la tête avec la seconde. Il sentit alors du mouvement à sa droite et, se tournant, bloqua de nouveau une attaque avant d’envoyer le flanc de son épée tenue de la main gauche en un mouvement circulaire en direction de la créature l’ayant attaquée. Malheureusement, celle-ci sembla avoir été cette fois plus rapide et le coup de Maedhros ne fit que balayer l’air comme l’orque s’était mis hors de sa portée. Loin d’être déstabilisé, le souverain Noldo – épées déployées de chaque côtés pointes vers le bas et prêtes à l’attaque – ordonna à sa monture d’aller à la rencontre de leur adversaire et, comme la bête répugnante reculait pour finalement s’élancer avec plus d’élan sur leur flanc droit, Maedhros lui enfonça ses deux épées dans le diaphragme lorsqu’elle se retrouvait presque sur eux.

Le Haut Roi n’eut néanmoins pas le temps de voir la masse corporelle de son opposant s’écrouler au sol car une autre bête était déjà sur lui et il se vit obligé de déplacer une de ses armes pour asséner un coup de coupe, mouvement si violent qu'il fendit le visage de la créature en deux, projetant du sang noir aux relents de fournaise et décomposition sur le monarque, évitant que de peu ses yeux. A peine ce monstre fut-il vaincu, que Maedhros perçu l’horrible mugissement d’un de ses homologues provenant de sa droite. Surpris, il n’eut le temps que de se tourner à demi et un poids s’abattait alors sur lui, l’orque déjà sur son dos. La créature déploya ses affreuses pattes griffues sur son visage, cherchant à atteindre ses yeux ou sa bouche mais Maedhros réussit après un instant à empoigner ce qui servait de cheveux à la créature et à la faire passer par-dessus lui, la projetant de toutes ses forces sur le sol. Celle-ci alla alors s’écrouler lourdement avec un grognement mais revint cependant à la charge avec hargne et Maedhros lui ôta finalement la vie d'un unique coup avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Un autre orque vint ensuite à sa rencontre quasiment au même instant, Maedhros lui infligea un coup mortel au visage ; un autre suivit, il lui transperça l'abdomen ; un nouveau pris sa place, bondissant sur le roi par l'arrière, le souverain se tournant juste à temps et le jetant à terre, laissa la bête se faire piétiner par sa monture mais déjà un autre se jetait sur lui…

Maedhros lança un regard circulaire à ses alentours une fois débarrassé du nouvel assaillant. La garde n’était-elle pas censé assurer la sécurité du Haut Roi ? Il ne ressentait aucun besoin d’être protégé par des hommes, il savait être parfaitement capable de combattre mais dans l’infortuné de l’embuscade ennemie, avec tant de bête sauvages et sanguinaires qui ne souhaitaient que tuer et dévorer – qui se repaitraient dans un tel acte – il devenait compliqué de se battre seul...

« Êtes-vous blessé mon roi ? » Entendit-il quelqu’un s'enquérir soudainement par-dessus l'horreur du combat.

Fixant son regard vague, il aperçut à sa gauche le Capitaine de sa garde personnelle, Handelion, approcher sa monture de la sienne, étant celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Sans répondre, Maedhros lança un nouveau regard circulaire à ses alentours. Tout était chaotique… Ses guerriers poussaient d’effroyables hurlements de douleur et désespoir dans leur mort et sa garde – il le remarquait à présent – avait de plus en plus de difficultés à contenir le flot d’ennemi, à empêcher que les orques ne s’attaque à la Personne du Roi. Pressant les lèvres sombrement, le souverain resserra sa prise sur ses armes et tourna finalement son attention vers son Capitaine, le visage neutre et indéchiffrable :

« Quelles nouvelles des Généraux Nerkáno et Astarië ? Demanda-t-il tranchant. Nous est-il possible de nous retirer ?

– Les Généraux tentent encore de faire une percée dans l’armée orquine au Sud-Ouest mais leur tentative reste pour l'instant un échec mon Seigneur. Répondit le Capitaine avec circonspection bien que le roi décèle l’horreur et l'incertitude dans son regard.

– Bien. Dit Maedhros sur le ton de la conclusion. Communiquez-leur le caractère urgent de notre situation, nous devons avoir un accès dans la Passe ou s'aventurer à traverser les marécages et rejoindre le cours de Rivil si nous souhaitons entreprendre un retour au camp de Mithrim. »

Le Capitaine inclina sa tête, plaçant sa main sur le cœur avant de tapoter l’encolure de sa monture qui partit alors rapidement, cheval et cavalier disparaissant bientôt au milieu des combats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous à plu :) !
> 
>  
> 
> Précisions et notes de page.
> 
> 1 Maedhros : Nom sindarin donné au premier enfant de Fëanor par les elfes de Beleriand.  
> 2 Finwë : Père de Fëanor et grand père de Maedhros, également Haut Roi des Noldor avant d’être assasiné.  
> 3 Noldo, pl. Noldor : Un des trois principaux peuples elfiques, réputé pour être très orgueilleux et doué dans l'art de la métallurgie.  
> 4 Moringotto / Morgoth : Nom signifiant “Le Noir Ennemi” respectivement en quenya et sindarin. Ce nom fut donné au Vala Melkor après qu'il ait tué Finwë.  
> 5 Nelyafinwë : Premier prénom quenya de Maedhros montrant son appartenance à la Maison de Finwë, équivalent à un nom de famille.  
> 6 Curufinwë Fëanáro : Nom complet quenya du père de Maedhros, Fëanor étant l’équivalant sindarin de Fëanáro.  
> 7 Quenya : Une des deux principales langues elfiques avec le sindarin.  
> 8 Melkor : Nom du Vala qui fut le plus puissant avant de se tourner vers le mal.  
> 9 Beleriand : Territoires faisant anciennement partis des continents terrestres avant d'être engloutis.  
> 10 Lembas : Pain elfique très nutritif.  
> 11 Aman : Terres lointaines et protégées par magie où vivent les Valar.  
> 12 Silmaril, pl. Silmarilli : Joyaux aux propriétés magiques créés par Fëanor.  
> 13 Angband : Signifiant « Prison de Fer » en sindarin, cet endroit est la seconde forteresse érigée par Morgoth, la première étant Utumno.  
> 14 Vala, pl. Valar : Êtres magiques vivant en Aman, comparables à des anges ou dieux grecques.  
> 15 Valarauco, pl. Valaraucar : Signifiant “Démon de puissance” en quenya et désignant les Balrogs.  
> 16 Balrogs : Terme sindarin pour Valarauco.  
> 17 Taniquetil : La plus haute montagne aux abords d’Aman ou les Valar Manwë et Varda vivent.  
> 18 Yulë : Dernier jour de l’année, Jour de l’An.  
> 19 Tirion : Cité prospère d’Aman ou vivent les Noldor avant leur exile.  
> 20 Laurelin : Arbre magique éclairant Aman avant la venue du Soleil et de la Lune, un de ses fruits devint plus tard le Soleil.  
> 21 Telperion : Arbre magique éclairant Aman avant la venue du Soleil et de la Lune, un de ses fruits devient plus tard la Lune.  
> 22 Káno : Diminutif de Kanafinwë, le premier nom quenya du second fils de Fëanor. Il est appelé ainsi affectivement seulement par ses frères.


	3. Chapitre III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont lus jusque là :) !

La bataille se poursuivit pendant une longue période indéterminable aux yeux du roi après son ordre renouvelé sans aucune possibilité réelle se montrant ni semblant vouloir montrer, les peu envisageables ne pouvant terminer qu'avec bien plus de pertes pour les Noldor ainsi qu'avec une chance de réussite incertaine.

Après tant de temps à se battre sans interruption la fatigue commençait à clairement à se faire sentir au sein des armées noldorines qui pourtant résistaient toujours et Maedhros – lors d'un court répit dans sa lutte pour survivre accorder par sa Garde – leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa l'éternelle nuit brumeuse, il se trouva à regretter l'aube de Laurelin en Aman. Sa famille et le peuple des Noldor avaient pourtant quittés ces terres de bon gré, rêvant de nouvelles terres plus vastes sur lesquelles s'épanouir et désirant ardemment la liberté que Beleriand semblait leur offrir…

À présent Maedhros regrettait amèrement son choix, se lamentait de ne pas avoir tenté de dissuader son père de poursuivre ses actions. Mais il n'avait ni le temps ni le droit de méditer sur des faits passés, il devait agir sur le présent et tenter de sauver ses hommes – le plus qu'il lui était encore possible – prit comme ils l'étaient tous dans cette situation sans issue.

« Capitaine Handelion ! » Vociféra-t-il espérant couvrir ainsi le vacarme et se faire entendre avant d’enfoncer sa lame et d’éventrer en un rapide mouvement un orque se ruant.

Il vit alors par chance son Capitaine de garde apparaître à son côté – comme apparaissant d’entre le Chaos même – sur sa monture avachit et pantelant, son épée levée en position de défense.

– Mon Roi ? Répondit-il alors sans même un hochement de tête pour éviter un manque d'attention et une mort inutile.

– Trouvez les Généraux Taurancalë et Poldarië, donnez-leur l'ordre de se retirer et de charger l'armée orquine bloquant la Passe ! »

Le visage du soldat déjà pâle, couvert de bleus et de coupures, blêmit d'avantage entendant les paroles de Meadhros et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l’effet de la peur, sous la _réalisation_.

 « Mon... Mon Seigneur... ! L’entendit nier le souverain mais avant que le Capitaine ne puisse poursuivre, celui-ci l’interrompit d'un regard furieux.

– Capitaine, ce n'est point le temps des discours ! » Rétorqua donc rageusement le roi.

Maedhros — depuis la mort du précédent Haut Roi, son père Fëanor — s'était assuré de la sécurité de son peuple, s'était appliqué à le mener correctement. Il s’était néanmoins totalement fourvoyé, poussant ses hommes dans la gueule béante de l’Ennemi et les menant dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous à présent, un piège mortel dont ils ne pourraient probablement pas sortir et, au-delà du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait en se rappelant son choix de partir pour cette — feinte — tentative de paix, l'actuel Haut Roi ressentait que plus cruellement le désespoir régner en lui, lui peser sur le cœur, plus lourd à chaque seconde.

C'est ainsi que — plus ou moins consciemment — il laissa le temps d'une seconde ses émotions transparaître et adressa à son Capitaine un regard insistant, un regard inquiet. L’homme étant témoin de ce bref instant de perte de contenance de son monarque, rendit de nouveau son expression imperméable et étrangère à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, porta sur le Haut Roi un long regard puis bien qu’inclinant la tête comme le voulait la bienséance, laissa sa main apposée sur son cœur quelques instant de plus qu’il ne l’était exigé, avant de se détourner et de disparaître, faire ce qu’il avait été ordonné de lui.

Maedhros détourna son attention au même instant et s’inclina à temps de côté sentant une lance lui frôler l’épaule gauche et laisser dans l’interstice de son épaulette une désagréable sensation de brûlure puis picotement. Autour de lui le même chaos demeurait et pensant à ceux de son peuple restés au camp, à ses frères inconscients de la tournure qu’avait pris la tentative de "Paix" avec Morgoth – et qu’il garderait volontairement inconscients quoi qu’il advienne sur ce maudit champ de bataille – il luttait pour croire encore à une retraite ou à la possibilité de donner à sa famille le temps de fuir car, même avec toutes les armées noldorines ne faisant qu’une face au Noir Ennemi, qui pourrait assurer qu’elles restes plus nombreuses que celles de Morgoth… ? Qui pourrait assurer sortir victorieux contre les Balrogs que rien ne semblait pouvoir tuer… ?

 

***

 

Les bataillons des Noldor obéirent donc. Pratiquement tous ceux pouvant se dégager du combat contre les Balrogs – soit ceux n’étant pas morts ou agonisants – suivirent leur Général et rebroussèrent chemin avec la rapidité d’un cerf fuyant, traversant ou expirant dans la fange des marécages – pris entre les eux traîtresses et les flammes des Démons de Feu – et se jetant finalement avec l’agressivité désespérée d’un bête sauvage pousser dans ses retranchements sur les montres qui s’étaient assemblés pour les détenir et former un mur de noires abominations dans la nuit éternelle.

Le Haut Roi, n’étant en aucun cas un souverain préférant rester en retrait s’était joint à la lutte désespérée de ses troupes, ou du moins l’avait-t-il tenter comme sa garde personnelle c’était, semblait-il, agglutinée encore plus près de lui, faisant fi du mécontentement de son souverain et se faisant apparemment plus têtu dans l’idée de l’empêcher d’approcher d’un quelconque combat ou danger.

Et Maedhros les voyait s’effondrer. Un à un, toucher le sol pour ne plus jamais se relever. Il voulait pouvoir agir, pouvoir appeler. Un instant il crut même presque le faire, hutterer ces mots, les vociférer à plein poumons… Mais ils restèrent sur ses lèvres. En effet comment aurait-il pu les prononcer ? Son père, ses frères, son peuple, _lui,_ s’étaient volontairement détournés, avaient rejeté toute aide qu’on leur avait apporté, ils s’étaient eux même exilés et maudits. Il n’y aurait point de miracle cette fois-ci pour les épargner de la cruauté que renfermaient les terres du Beleriand…

Et Maedhros ne pouvait que contempler avec horreur chaque soldat rendre l’âme, ne pouvait que se dire que chaque personne mourant, mourrait pour seul faute du choix qu’il avait fait Du choix qu’il avait été son devoir de faire, de la décision qui _n’était pas_ une décision. Car qu’aurait-il bien pu décréter d’autre ? Faire venir au massacre ses frères, qui de toute manière seraient arrivés que bien trop tard ? Demander à ses armées de charger en direction des Balrogs avec l’espoir fou d’y survivre et alors se retrouver perdus dans les terres de Taur Nu Fuin, se faisant exterminer un à un  ou mourant de faim ? Ou peut-être tout simplement ne rien décider et continuer à se battre sur deux fronts puis observer comme chaque homme expirerait – une fin en soit peu différentes à la présente – jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus un Noldo debout pour lutter ou même fuir… ?

Cependant il continua. Il lutta et tua quand il lui fut possible, assassina avec rage et rancœur chaque bêtes qui rencontra sa lame, de nouveau submergé par l’envie de combattre même si celle-ci provenait à présent du désespoir, même si ce qui animait à présent ses mouvements étaient son seul instinct de survie.

Les combats, auparavant un brouillard de couleurs et une cacophonie de sons, étaient à présent des scènes d’une terrible clarté, comme si le temps lui-même avait choisi de s’écouler avec lenteur pour qu’il puisse être témoin de la moindre atrocité se produisant et il était spectateur de ses armées tuant orques après orques juste pour en voir apparaître que plus la seconde suivante, il était spectateur de sa Garde luttant pour assurer sa protection et – au bon sang – avait-t-elle toujours été si peu nombreuse ? Il ne pouvait que contempler avec crainte comme ses hommes – Archers comme fantassins ou bien cavaliers – finissaient toujours par faiblir face au mur d’orques et périssaient Isolés du reste des troupes, fauchés par un coup en traître ou vaincus de par le nombre.

Aussi horrible que cela puisse être, cette situation ne dura cependant que quelques instants avant que les secousses augmentant n’annonce l’approche nouvelle des Balrogs et par la même occasion – pensa Maedhros – l’anéantissement de leur seule chance d’en réchapper. Son sang se glaça et tournant sa monture quelque peu, il hésita un instant appréhensif, avant de finalement se tourner lui-même sur son cheval et découvrir à ce qui se déroulait.

Là, comme il l’avait redouté, se trouvaient les Balrogs qui, psalmodiant et faisant siffler l’air de leur fouets de flammes, surement approchaient pour mieux acculer, pour – sur les Noldor – refermer leur piège. _Définitivement_.

De nouveau incapable de bouger, le roi des Noldor assista avec stupeur et saisissement à l’avancée de ces monstres et bientôt ce qui était voué à se produire, se produisit : Les Balrogs atteignirent l’espace où étaient maintenant confiner ou luttant les Noldor et, de leur fouets, firent naître d'infranchissables brasiers à la chaleur et la fumée suffocante. D’effroyables cris de douleur et exultation résonnèrent alors aux oreilles de Maedhros, comme il voyait l’ennemi se repaître dans sa victoire, voyait des dizaines et des dizaines de Noldor pousser des hurlements comme ils prenaient soudainement feu et couraient en tous sens, implorant l’aide de camarades qui fuyaient ou prenaient à leur tour feu dans leur souhait de les assister…

Mais ce ne fut pas le seul son qui parvint aux oreilles du roi. En effet, une clameur, succédant d’à peine quelques secondes les incendies, réussit à se faire entendre malgré tout le vacarme infernal régnant :

« Béni soit Nelyafinwë Haut Roi des Noldor ! » Acclama la voix avec puissance et détermination. « Le Jour viendra à nouveau ! »

Ainsi surpris par cet éclat de voix soudain ayant réussi à surpasser momentanément en force la voix des Balrogs et les vagissements des orques, Maedhros tourna son attention en direction du son et contempla avec un étonnement mêlé d’incompréhension comme son Général, après avoir tonné les précédentes phrases, s’élançait épées brandies vers les monstres de feu tandis que les hommes sous son commandement se mettaient à répéter de même « Le Jour viendra à nouveau ! Le Jour viendra à nouveau ! » avant de charger les démons à leur tour. Le roi fut ensuite témoin de la propagation de ce cri de guerre au sein de toutes les troupes, les Généraux et soldats se mettant progressivement à le scander puis luttant contre l’ennemi avec une énergie et un courage apparemment renouvelés.

Cet alors que le massacre atteignit son paroxysme. Le combat ayant auparavant perdu toute organisation, se déstructura complètement et définitivement, chaque soldat rendu – plus ou moins volontairement – sourds aux ordres, les Généraux vociférant des directives incertaines ou ignorées… Seule la garde personnelle du roi semblait encore résister en une faction unie autour de Maedhros tandis que les Noldor et les Orques s’entretuaient avec pour seuls maîtres mots l'Anéantissement des ennemis et la Victoire sur le combat pour la survie.

Ainsi, dans la rapidité à laquelle se déroulèrent les évènements, Maedhros combattit avec force et désespoir. Tous autour de lui tombaient mais il n'en était qu'en partie conscient, pris comme il l'était dans sa lutte frénétique contre les flots de monstres qui réussissaient à passer la Garde malgré la détermination qu'avait celle-ci à ne pas laisser les bêtes hideuses qu’étaient leurs attaquants approcher le Haut Roi.

 

***

 

L'armée noldorine avait donc tenté de décimer les orques opposants et se frayer un chemin – la majeur partie des soldats s'agglutinant autour du roi et sa Garde, jusqu’à former une sorte de masse épaisse s’écroulant et ne réussissant pas à progresser considérablement, encerclée comme elle l’était par l'ennemi. Elle avait échouée. Entre bêtes et Balrogs, elle se faisait irrémédiablement massacrer de la façon la plus horrible qui soit, _piégée_.

L’exécution – car c’était bien ce que c’était devenue puisque la confrontation était que trop illégale pour la considérer encore comme un combat – du peuple Noldo sembla se prolonger indéfiniment ainsi et pourtant, elle approchait inexorablement de la fin. Les groupes – à présent recevant que peu de directives de leurs Capitaines ou Généraux – diminuaient en effet à chaque seconde qui s’égrainaient, massacrés par orques et Balrog pareillement.

Pour Maedhros le champ de bataille n’était plus qu’un abominable fatras de vagissements indiscernables, d’odeurs nauséabondes se diffusant dans l’air en un ensemble de décomposition, de fumigations et de fluides corporels en tout genre… Pendant longtemps il ne se rendit vraiment compte du fait que ce qui avait été de l’armée noldorine sous ses ordres n’était plus qu’une poignée éparse de guerriers hétérogènes. Il entendait bien sur les cris des mourants autour de lui, il savait l’ennemi avoir depuis bien longtemps – depuis le début peut-être – le dessus mais il savait également une chose : Il avait fait un choix et avait attendu de ses hommes qu’ils le suivent dans cela alors, même si sa décision se prouve fatale, bien que celle-ci s’avère être une impasse, il lutterait jusqu’au dernier instant avec l’espoir de peut-être finalement voir une ouverture s’offrir à lui. Oui, il résisterait le plus possible pour peut-être acheter du temps à ses frères car, à présent, il n’y avait plus de choix à faire, plus de retour en arrière.

Néanmoins, lorsque face à lui, il vit le Général Taurancalë tomber de sa monture, le torse traversé d’une lame crasseuse jusqu’à en ressortir dans son dos, tout prit de nouveau une dimension temporelle différente. Maedhros contempla avec impuissance ses soldats – si peu déjà… ! – encerclés par les orques. Prit, dans un accès de panique, il imagina alors morbide, comme les bêtes monstrueuses pourraient tout aussi bien être une masse impersonnelle, une vague de Néant se refermant et les engloutissant tous sans qu’aucune résistance ne soit effective, les hommes – même fous de rage suite à la mort d’un de leurs Généraux – étant incapable de se libérer…

« RALLIEZ-VOUS A MOI ! » Maedhros entendit Poldarië s’époumoner probablement à destination des guerriers ayant été sous le commandement de Taurancalë, le sortant ainsi soudainement de ses divagations. « PERCEZ CE PIÈGE MAUDIT ! »

Le roi le chercha du regard et il vit le Général, non loin de là, réussir à redonner un semblant d’ordre à des soldats massacrant sans but et – avec sa monture miraculeusement encore vivante – se jeter telle une tornade de fureur sur les ennemis.

Serrant la mâchoire, Maedhros tenta d’en appeler à la haine qu’il possédait pour les créatures les ayant piégés et surtout pour leur Maître, _traitre et meurtrier de sa famille_  ! Il sentit alors le sentiment emplir ses veines comme il l’avait espéré et en chasser la crainte ou l’abattement. Avec un cri de guerre se fondant dans l’enfer régnant, il se lança alors dans le combat, force momentanément renouvelée.

La prochaine fois que Maedhros brisa sa transe meurtrière fut suite à un nouvel appel d’un de ses Généraux qui ordonnait que l’on protège le roi, pour la plus grande incompréhension de celui-ci. Très vite cependant, la clarté se fit dans l’esprit du souverain alors qu’il revenait à l’instant présent : Mêlés à sa Garde et postés sur ses devant se trouvaient Nerkáno et Astarië, le premier monté quand le second restait à pied et, près d’eux, se déployait une poignée de guerriers supportant diverses blessures plus ou moins graves et arborant des mines épuisées sous des heaumes et armures éparses, et – bien que regardant le plus loin possible – le Haut Roi n’aperçut pas la présence d’autres factions de son armée. _Ces hommes présents étaient les seuls encore debout de toutes ses troupes… !_

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et un froid glacial – non naturel – l’envahit. Il n’y avait plus assez d’hommes pour tenir une quelconque résistance… _Leur_ _Destin était à tous sceller_! Taurancalë et Poldarië avaient péri mais qui d’autre encore qu’il était capable de reconnaître… ? Allait-il réellement mourir ainsi… ? Piégé par l’Ennemi qu’il avait juré de détruire… ? Serait… Serait-il alors accueillit dans les halles de La Mort… ? Maedhros secoua la tête avec véhémence face à sa stupidité. La Mort ne l’accueillerait pas, il savait déjà ce que qui lui était réservé s’il trépassait, car après tout, ne l’avait-il pas lui-même souhaité… ? N’avait-il pas de son plein gré proférer ces Paroles… ?

Les soldats Noldor comme ordonnés, formèrent un mur protecteur autour du souverain roux et des quelques personnes constituant encore sa Garde personnelle et Maedhros – luttant contre les agressions orquines de sa personne – ne donna à cela ni accord, ni désaccord.

Les Balrog néanmoins n’en furent point impressionnés et, bientôt incendies et fumigations firent de nouveau leurs cruelles œuvres tuant Noldor comme orques alors que le chant lugubre accompagnant les Démons de Feu se décuplait dans sa puissance, bien plus que le roi n’aurait pu l’imaginer.

Assaillit, Maedhros abandonna son épée pour se couvrir les oreilles et clore ses yeux mais il se trouvait toujours incapable de lutter contre la nouvelle invasion de son esprit impossiblement plus violente et abominable que la précédente… Près de lui les Noldor hurlaient d’horreur et douleur, lui-même sentait le goût métallique de son sang et une bile salée lui emplir la bouche et les sinus, se mêlant aux autres âpres odeurs comme il enfonçait ses dents dans ses lèvres pour contenir ses cris, ceux-ci lui échappant même ainsi sous forme de gémissements plaintifs.

Recroquevillé, le visage enfouis dans la crinière de sa monture tremblante, il était pourtant incapable d’en sentir l’odeur équine de par toutes les autres la recouvrant. Dans son esprit, ses pensées se bousculaient et s’entrechoquaient dans la panique, toutes à la vue de l’ennemi ou perverties par ce dernier. Cet alors que, sur le point de glisser de cheval, il lui vint une idée. Ou peut-être bien une pensée aussi futile que toutes les autres mais, en cet instant, il s’y accrocha de toutes les forces lui restant encore.

Son esprit avait conjuré devant ses yeux un souvenir : En Valinor, ses frères – si jeunes encore – vivaient en toute insouciance comme il l’avait lui-même fait… Puis un son. Non, _une musique_  ! Et elle était accompagnée de chant … ! Son frère Káno chantait comme il l’avait fait souvent sans même se rendre compte….

Tentant de se saisir mentalement des brides fugaces de cette remembrance, Maedhros commença à fredonner imperceptiblement sous les résonances infernales et, si ce ne fut qu’un murmure dans la nuit, un chant aux paroles vaporeuses et fragiles dans la mémoire du souverain, il suffit pour faire réagir l’ennemi en une agressive offensive qui le fit se tordre de douleur et abandonner de force sa tentative, le souvenir arraché et pervertit en son esprit.

« Majesté ! » Entendit-il alors soudainement une voix hurler si lointainement.

Il manda à ses paupières de s’ouvrirent et celles-ci le firent finalement lentement après un long instant de lutte. Près de lui se trouvait un homme de sa Garde personnelle, le visage tant couvert de plaies et d’immondices diverses qu’il en était difficile de discernée son expression terrorisée.

« Majesté, » Répéta-t-il le souffle haletant et le regard nerveux. « Les flammes des Valaraukar ne sont pas seulement cause de la mort de nos soldats mais aussi de celles de nombreux orques, là est peut-être l’opportunité que nous espérions, nous devons nous déplacer vers l’arrière des troupes, vous mettre en sécurité mon Roi ! »

Maedhros l’observa ce qui lui sembla une éternité, dans l’indécision.

La dernière chose qu’il souhaitait faire était fuir mais… Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il peut être finalement vraiment une ouverture dans l’intarissable armée orquine… ? Il ne souhaitait point fuir oui mais il ne souhaitait pas plus mourir s’il pouvait en être autrement… si il y avait une chance, même infime, il la saisirait.

Il acquiesça rapidement et, avec une caresse destinée à l’animal qui continuait de le porter dans ce chaos, suivit l’homme.

Ils traversèrent la plaine et les marécages grouillants d’orques et jonchés de cadavres avec une précipitation confuse, la Garde et son Roi progressant entre les combats jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à leur destination, l’endroit où les eaux du Sirion se divisaient. Là, ce qui restait des hommes de Maedhros s’affairaient tantôt à exterminer les nouvelles vagues de monstres qui déjà affluaient, tantôt à éteindre les flammes destructrices des Balrogs.

Le Roi décida implicitement de se mêler aux guerriers qui tentaient de libérer la Passe et sans un mot, ce qui restait de sa Garde se joignit à lui. Cependant, avant même que le mouvement ne puisse prouver son utilité, un mugissement terrible résonna dans la nuit et la dernière chose que son esprit fut capable de saisir, fut l'horrible sensation de flammes le dévorant, léchant avidement métal, tissu et peau de même dans un grondement inaltérable anéantissant tout autre son. Les flammes engloutissaient Maedhros et, rendu aveugle et sourd, il perdit toute notion de réalité...

 

***

 

Lorsque, à la suite d'un temps indéterminable, il se trouva de nouveau dans la capacité de constituer une quelconque forme de cognition, il ressenti en premier lieu la douleur. Tout son corps se révoltait contre sa contention et, les sens lui revenant peu à peu, il lui semblait être plongé dans du métal en fusion. Puis lui vint l’odorat, celui-ci lui offrant tout un panel de fumigations toxiques et de fluides putrides. Prit alors d'une réaction instinctive de rejet, il rendit une bile aux relents métalliques et eut alors conscience de sa bouche, de son sens du goût qui lui revenait avec extrême violence. Vint ensuite et en dernier l’ouïe qui jusque-là était restée paralysée dans un bourdonnement sourd proche du sifflement. Celle-ci lui permit de percevoir – puis reconnaître comme siens – d'horribles son plaintifs ainsi que d’autres cris et bruits terrifiants qui eux n’était pas de son fait. La première véritable pensée depuis sa reprise de conscience s’immisça alors dans son esprit :

 _Où se trouvait-il_ … ?

Désespéré de répondre à cette question qui ne le quitterait plus avant d’avoir reçu explications, il se souvint soudainement que ses yeux étaient restés clos, que pour connaître l'endroit où il se trouvait, il lui suffirait de les rouvrir. Lentement, il incita ses paupières à se soulever et elles le firent alors seulement pour se fermer à nouveau, ses yeux assaillis par de puissants éclats rougeoyants passant devant son regard en une constante incohérente. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi puis Maedhros les rouvrit avec plus de précaution.

Ce qui s'offrit à lui fut alors d'une telle atrocité qu’il ne put en saisir premièrement toute la signification.

Dans son champ de vision s’étendaient la plaine et les marais sous un ciel couvert de nuages et englouti par une lourde et opaque fumée noire. Dans les eaux et sur les sols s'amoncelaient des cadavres en putréfaction, leurs visages figés et pâles éclairés par les lumières ambrées de flammes mouvantes dévorant le paysage dans un crépitement furieux. Tout autour de Maedhros des formes jouaient, ombres et lumières, se mêlant dans une danse macabre à la musicalité empreinte de râles plaintifs et rageurs.

Glacé d'effroi, il resta ancré à sa monture effondrée et se rendit alors compte de la survie de celle-ci comme, incroyablement, elle tentait de se redresser sur des pattes tremblantes. L’animal debout à nouveau après quelques instants incertains, Maedhros se vit tiré des immondices et corps brûlés, ayant alors une vue en surplomb du champ de bataille.

 L'endroit respirait le soufre et d’autres odeurs nauséabondes et au milieu de tous cela résonnaient râles et grognements, incroyablement encore ponctué par le croisement du métal contre métal.

En effet, autour du roi demeurait un groupe – équivalent d'une petite faction – qui résistait encore Malgré les diverses brûlures et blessures sanguinolentes. Un à un, ils s'écroulèrent alors succombant à des blessures déjà infligées ou à de nouvelles entrainant inévitablement la mort. Les Noldor hurlaient cris de douleurs ou cris de guerre mais aucun ne changeaient leur fin et leur souverain à peine conscient des brûlures qui lui avait été infligées si ce n’était pour la douleur transcendante qui oppressait tout son corps, restait sans mouvement et comme sans vie, incapable de dicter une quelconque action pour les hommes survivants comme pour lui-même.

Néanmoins, lorsque les orques réussirent à se frayer un passage forcé jusqu'au dirigeant et se dédièrent à l'écraser sous leur nombre, il retourna violemment à la réalité, comme s'éveillant d'un rêve cauchemardesque seulement pour se retrouver piégé dans un autre, et il rua coups de poings et d’épées à tout adversaires, éprouvé par leur convergence incessante.

 

Suite à la déflagration le reste des Noldor tombèrent un à un massacrés par les orques comme par les Balrogs et, avec un sentiment de terreur, Maedhros observa comme il ne resta près de lui bientôt plus que quelques membres de sa garde positionné en un périmètre de sécurité. Les encerclant, les orques poussaient d’horribles jappements et feulements dans leurs jouissances et lançaient de ci de là des provocations verbales ou physiques, leurs mots perçant le courage des hommes, leurs armes traversant leur chair. Rien n’était alors plus qu’une danse macabre où l’on rendait son dernier soupir de la plus horrible de la manière au moindre faux pas, offrant irrémédiablement sa dépouille aux pieds des bêtes ennemies pour qu’elle puisse y festoyer gaiement et les guerriers affectés par la rage, la peur ou la fatigue finissaient toujours par commettre l’erreur qui leur était fatale dans ce jeu mortel.

 

***

 

Un mouvement traître. Un cri. Puis un bruit aqueux suivit d’un autre son sourd et métallique. Un autre de ses homme tombait à terre pour ne plus se relever. Alors dans la plaine eu un instant de quasi-silence, de complète inaction. Face aux choses bestiales de l’armée de Morgoth ne s’opposait plus à présent qu’un soldat éprouvé, couvert de fluides visqueux, ses cheveux souillés pendant disgracieux sur son dos et son torse, ainsi que – monté sur un cheval blanc – un second personnage se trouvant dans un état similaire de fatigue et de peur, le Haut Roi. Les deux hommes se tenaient au centre de la foule exultée et agressive de race orquine et leurs regards frénétiques balayaient inlassablement leur adversaire  trop grand en nombre.

Le silence se brisa soudainement lorsqu’un orque se rua sur le guerrier brun survivant. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, celui-ci para le coup violent et lourdaud de la bête avant de le laisser glisser sur sa lame, tourner les talons rapidement et viser alors les côtes mal protégées du monstre. Avec un grognement de douleur la bête recula dans ses rangs une de ses hideuses pattes pressée contre la blessure. Furieux, le noldo brun s’élança à sa rencontre arme tenue devant lui avant de se détenir brusquement à un pas de pénétrer la foule, évitant ainsi effectivement une lame aiguisée dirigée à son épaule. De nouveau maitre de lui, il recula rapidement avec pour défense sa seul épée.

Se mettant alors à rire et grogner, les ennemis hurlèrent obscénités inintelligibles et moqueries au soldat tout en le montrant du doigt ou lui lançant des regards carnassiers alors que ce dernier rétrocédait et reprenait place auprès de son souverain.

Un court instant passa et un nouvel orque chargea bruyamment. Maedhros prêt à se défendre de l’attaque qui lui était cette fois-ci destinée se fit pourtant devancer par son soldat qui, s’interposant entre l’orque et le côté de l’animal portant le roi, arrêta l’attaque et repoussa la créature violemment vers l’arrière. Celle-ci s’écroula lourdement sur le sol en un fatras de métal et le noldo, comme un aigle fondant sur sa proie, mit fin à sa vie d’un coup net de sa lame. L'ardeur repris alors dans la foule d'orque – ce nouvel acte leur donnant raison pour mugir et s'exprimer – et un petit groupe se détacha du reste pour se jeter sur les deux Noldor avec un désir malsain de tester la force de leurs adversaires et quitte à en payer pour cela de leurs vies.

Le Haut Roi et son unique soldat restant ne restèrent cependant pas immobiles : prenant position, le guerrier tint son arme à deux mains et stoppa le premier orque avant qu’il ne puisse agir, un coup avec le biais de sa lame asséné dans le cou puis s’arrangeant du second arrivant en faisant un pas de côté et encastrant le pommeau de son épée dans la tempe non protégée, le faisant tombé raide, un troisième se montrait néanmoins déjà et après avoir été paré, il croisa quelques fois le fer avant de se retrouver la tête séparée du corps.

Maedhros au même moment, s’employait à éloigner les bêtes répugnantes – tant de lui que de sa monture aux reproches violents – ce en déployant en de amples arc de cercles meurtriers ou autres crochetages violents d’une force frénétique qui ne semblait pourtant pas dissuader les créatures de Morgoth dans leurs attaques sans relâche.

Les bêtes resserraient en effet leurs rangs autour des survivants et bientôt les deux Noldor se battaient avec bien plus d’ennemi qu’il ne pouvait en vaincre. Le guerrier et son roi avait été séparé sans pour autant sans apercevoir et ils luttaient tous deux contre des dizaines d’orque sans cesse remplacer pour chacun d’eux anéantis et la foule tout autour tantôt exultait, tantôt enrageait et toujours clamait et beuglait.

Le souverain percevait parfois la voix de son soldat s’élever dans la rage, la fatigue ou la douleur et il était presque certain que celui-ci pouvait le percevoir de la même manière, néanmoins chacun d’eux savait que malgré la vanité de leur lutte, ils la poursuivraient car – _Malédiction !_ – que pouvaient-t-il donc faire d’autre… ?!

Alors ils continuaient…

« BENI SOIENT LES HAUTS ROIS FINWË, CURUFINWË ET NELYAFINË ! **_LE JOUR VIENDRA À NOUVEAU_**  ! » Entendit Maedhros s’époumoner le soldat, sous la surprise s’interrompant malgré le risque et voyant celui-ci décimer les orques à sa portée de grands coups de d’épée, telles des lames vengeresses.

…Alors Maedhros reprit le cours de sa lutte.

Alors il se questionna du fait que l’on avait point tenté de s’en prendre à sa vie lorsqu’il avait inconsciemment baissé la garde.

Alors les orques se ruèrent sur lui comme d’un accord et il oublia cette interrogation face à l’urgence plus réelle de la situation.

Alors il trancha et provoqua des hurlements…

Alors il assassina froidement et sans remords…

Alors il coupa d’un tranchant net le bras d’un des monstre s’étant encore saisit de lui…

Le monstre tomba au sol suivit de son membre poussant un mugissement de douleur. Maedhros se tourna alors vers un nouvel orque fondant sur lui. Mais le dit orque arrêta son arme à mi-chemin, le bras figé en l’air et cela fit également s’interrompre qui déjà allait le trancher en deux. Le roi resta un bref instant nerveux et confus puis se rendit compte que tous les orques s’étaient en réalité _arrêtés_.

Incrédule, le souverain roux jeta des regards paniqués autour de lui puis soudain lui apparut la réponse qu’il avait cherché : À quelques mètres de lui le guerrier noldo était entouré de cadavres monstrueux mais aussi de compères eux encore bien vivants. Dos à lui, il faisait face à un orque et lentement, le combattant se pencha vers son adversaire jusqu’à s’y appuyer, tombant ensuite genoux au sol lorsque l’appui se dérobait. Maedhros remarqua alors que sous les protections de ses épaulettes l’armure était endommagée et qu’à quelques centimètres sous l’omoplate un rouge filet grossissant s’écoulait par à-coup sur le métal maintenant noir et souillé.

_Il avait crié._

En même tant que la bête par Maedhros rendue manchote… Un cri trop faible, trop étranglé.

Maedhros ne l’avait pas entendu.

Figé dans sa contemplation, le roi vit l’orque face au soldat apposer sa main sur le sommet du heaume du soldat comme l’on planterait drapeau et armoiries sur une terre gagnée. Guidé par la bête, le casque glissa le long des cheveux brun du soldat puis au sol en un léger bruit. Maedhros fut alors révulser de voir comme le monstre amenait une de ses pattes mutilées sur la joue de ce dernier et lui saisir le visage en une caresse abrasive mais il resta sans geste aucun, perché sur sa monture. Un faible gémissement. Une chute. Le combattant se traînant de côté, rétrocédant face à son ennemi mais misérable, gémissant sur le sol boueux, _poisseux_. Une paire d’yeux gris se leva et vint s’ancrer dans les siens. Vint l’éveillé de sa stupeur.

« Mon Seigneur… ! » Implora le soldat agonisant et dans le silence soudain dût à la cessassions de mouvements ennemi, ses mots parurent résonnés, se décuplés, et il en n’était affreusement poignants.

Les rires orques furent la seule réponse qu’obtint la supplique et le guerrier blessé, échappant un nouveau gémissement à cela tendit la main lui restant libre vers son roi monté à cheval.

« Nelyafinwë… » Appela-t-il à son secours. « Mon Roi… ! »

Et devant Maedhros non répondant, les orques s’approchèrent à nouveau de l’homme brun et se saisirent de lui, ainsi l’emportant, leurs mains telles les chaînes d’un destin funeste.

Il y eu lutte et acharnement, hurlements et appels, ce jusqu’à ce que même les cris de douleurs ne cessent quelque part dans la foule, invisible aux yeux du souverain roux. Mais durant tout cela Maedhros resta plongé dans l’inaction, comme sans vie.

Ce ne fut qu’en entendant le chant des orques et sentant plus que voyant des lances siffler au-dessus de sa tête le manquant de peu que le mouvement lui revint naturellement. Sa monture hennissait et s’ébranlait affolée et le roi, aussi terrifié que son animal, scrutait la foule autour de lui tout en se demandant si les battements de son cœur ne le rendraient point sourd de tant frapper dans ses oreilles.

Face à lui se tenaient aux réjouissances toute les bêtes du Noir Ennemi et ses sbires, meurtriers de son grand père et de son père. Pourtant, lui, Maedhros, tant acclamé comme Haut Roi des Noldor n’avait rien pu faire contre cette armée et serait bientôt mis à mort par un de ses monstres n’attendant que de pouvoir abattre avec satisfaction sur lui son immonde patte griffue.

«  ** _NE TUER PAS LE ROI NOLDO_**! » Tonna alors une voix comme une tempête rageuse haut dans les cieux, mettant effectivement fin aux cris de satisfaction des orques se réjouissant de la situation ayant tournée à leur avantage. «  ** _PRENEZ-LE_**  ! »

Un des Balrogs présent venait de parler réalisa Maedhros, et – en réaction aux ordres du Démon de Feu – les orques resserrèrent leurs rangs, se rapprochèrent comme un serpent s’enroule peu à peu et suffoque sa victime.

Inquiété tant par les mots que par les réactions de ses ennemis, le Haut Roi agrippa la crinière de sa monture puis, de son bras gauche, décrivit avec la seule épée lui restant un arc de cercle horizontale. Son mouvement ne réussit qu’à blesser superficiellement le bras d’un orque et, les bêtes méfiantes rétrocédant, ne restèrent cependant qu’un court instant hésitantes avant de tenter de l’attaquer à nouveau.

«  ** _PRENEZ-LE VIVANT_**  ! » Invectiva suite à cela un autre Balrog, tant ordonnant qu’exultant les soldats orques et Maedhros entendant ces parole sentit un froid terrible s’abattre sur lui.

«  _NON_  ! » S’écria-t-il avant de pouvoir se raviser et décapitant un orque imprudent et trépignant sous l’impulsion de la terreur.

Ils voulaient l’emporter… ! Le prendre et l’amener à leur Maître en guise de trophée ou autre esclave… ! Mais il ne se laisserait pas prendre ainsi ! S’il devait être vaincu alors il ne le serait pas d’autre manière que par la Mort, les conséquences en seraient que trop graves autrement…

Les ennemis de nouveau s’étaient écartés de lui la mine effarée lorsqu’il avait tué l’un des leurs d’un seul et unique coup de sa lame mais bientôt ils reprirent courage et jetèrent lances et lames en sa direction. Sur sa monture chancelante, Maedhros restait alors constamment en mouvement et toujours prostré pour éviter les tirs lui étant destinés, distribuant des coups dès que possible aux orques trop audacieux. Son cheval, tournant sur lui-même instable, tentait désespérément de prévenir une attaque pouvant en réalité venir de toutes parts et hennissait hystérique, refusant cependant de désarçonné son cavalier.

Ce jeu malsain entre les armées du Noir Ennemi et le dirigeant noldo seul survivant continua ainsi pour ce qui sembla être un temps incommensurable à l’homme seul, plongé comme il était dans la nuit, les fumigations et les détritus moribonds. Sa monture blanche, le pelage recouvert par un sang noir comme par le sien propre tremblait de terreur et d’épuisement mais refusait de baisser sa garde, envoyant coups et ruades affolés aux orques arborant des sourires joyeux et malsain. Maedhros tranchait plus qu’il ne tuait à présent, son attention sans cesse demandée avant qu’il ne puisse terminer d’abattre l’ennemi face à lui, étant sans cesse un élément cruciale pour éloigner une autre bête trop proche, pour survivre aux agressions venant de partout à la fois.

D’autres lances volèrent. Prenant couvert, le souverain roux se recroquevilla. Ceci ne suffit malheureusement pas cette fois-ci. Monter sur son cheval comme il l’était, il sentit le choc et la secousse qui s’en suivit, parcourant le corps de l’animal qui, de terreur et douleur, poussa un hennissement effroyable se mêlant au désastre et aux éclats de rires des orques dans la nuit. Fermant ses yeux Maedhros attendit la sensation de chute qu’il savait devoir venir mais rien ne se produisit. Rouvrant lentement les yeux, il prit connaissance de ses alentours avec crainte. Rien avait changé, les orques riaient et jubilaient en le montrant du doigt. Mais lorsque son regard descendit sur le cheval le portant, il réalisa ce qui avait animé l’humeur des orques à ce point : Comme il l’avait supposé premièrement, un projectile avait bien touché l’animal. La lance – puisque d’une lance il s’agissait – s’était enfoncée de travers dans le poitrail équin et y était resté planté tandis que la pauvre bête se vidait de son sang à une vitesse affolante.

Prit d’effroi et d’une intense envie de rendre un repas qu’il n’avait eu depuis plus de jours qu’il ne souhaitait les compter, le Haut Roi resta impuissant devant se spectacle. Puis la chute dont il avait redouté l’occurrence survint finalement. Sa monture vacilla dangereusement puis s’écroula sur ses pattes avant que ses pattes arrière ne s’affaissent à leur tour. Sous le choc malgré avoir attendu et craint ce moment fatidique resta un instant sans agir.

Toujours monté sur l’animal, le métal recouvrant ses tibias était à présent en contact avec le sol noir de sang. Les mains toujours crispés dans la crinière de sa monture, il resta un moment à écouter la respiration de celle-ci, un râle rauque et plaintif. Puis il assista à une faible tentative de redressement, de mouvement de la part de l’animal. Celui-ci coucha ensuite la tête sur le sol crasseux et en un dernier soupir, rendit l’âme. Le cheval glissant de côté, Maedhros se redressa rapidement et s’écarta pour ne point risquer d’être prit sous son poids.

Une inspiration, expiration puis le roi à l’armée vaincue releva le regard vers les troupes de son Ennemi. Il resta un instant à les observer, remarquant que celles-ci s’étant probablement tues en un point puisqu’il régnait ce qui pouvait être le plus proche au silence. Malgré sa peur complète le Haut Roi resserra la prise sur son épée – car il savait qu’il ne pouvait permettre d’être emporté vivant – et brandi cette dernière. Avec les forces lui restant il somma alors :

«  _VENEZ_  ! » Hurlait-il donc en jetant un regard circulaire aux présences sans visage, culminance de la dépersonnification de ses ennemis directes. «  _FOURBES_  ! _LÂCHES_  ! »

Après quelques secondes, rien ne se passa et Maedhros, désespéré, charges au-devant. Il fut si rapide et imprévisible dans cette réaction, qu’il put entendre sous son cri de rage d’autres de douleur et il en éprouva une satisfaction momentanée avant que les orques ne se retirent en couinant, le surveillant de regards craintifs. Rageant Maedhros changea brutalement de direction et s’en prit à un groupe à sa gauche. De nouveau cela produisit une réaction de fuite et ces coups frappèrent cette fois le vide. Poussant un grognement, il rétrocéda alors lui-même, plaçant son arme en position de défense, ses yeux allant d’endroit en endroit, d’orque en orque, sans interruption.

Ceci se déroula encore que trop de fois pour Maedhros qui, exténué, s’accrochait pourtant encore à ses forces, usait de la rage coulant dans ses veines pour couvrir sa peur. Alors soudainement, l’air lui-même vibra avec le vagissement que produisit un des Démon de feu, figeant le Haut Roi en pleine décision d’attaque éventuelle. Mais cela sembla être aussi être le signal ultime qui poussa les orques à agir : Comme une monstrueuse et inéluctable vague avide et destructrice, ils fondirent sur le dernier combattant s’opposant encore à eux et Maedhros poussant un cri terrible tant de rage que de peur, refusa de rester immobile et se jeta également à corps perdu sur ses opposant, accourant en toute connaissance de cause dans la gueule béante et putride de l’Ennemi.

Sa fureur fut telle, qu’il tua rapidement les premières bêtes l’atteignant et en repoussa d’autres en leur instillant la peur de même que le doute. Il trancha et frappa de toute part ne s’arrêtant même pour voir si l’adversaire touché mourrait ou non et ainsi, malgré leur frénésie et leur capitaines les exhortant, les orques restaient encore quelques peu réticents à attaquer le Haut Roi noldo.

Maedhros poursuivit sa lutte. La respiration aussi brusque qu’inégale, son cœur emporté en une course effrénée dans sa poitrine et ses oreilles, ses muscles poussés encore et encore au-delà de exhaustion, poursuivit encore jusqu’à ce qu’un coup porté en traitre à son poignet ne le fasse lâcher involontairement la seule arme encore en sa possession.

Submergé alors irréversiblement par la terreur il se jeta sur l’orque l’ayant désarmé et lui brisa la nuque à main nues. Repoussant alors le cadavre orque, il enfonça son poing dans le visage puis la tempe d’une bête lorsqu’il sentit celle-ci se saisir de ses cheveux violemment. Morte il la délaissa et comme une créature – arrivée par l’arrière lui tailladait le visage de ses griffes, il plaça ses mains sur sa chevelure immonde, s’en saisie, tira dessus et projeta au-dessus de lui l’être en question. Des bras courbes, sales, des mains recroquevillées et griffues s’entourèrent sur ses bras et ses jambes comme autant de sangsues et Maedhros se mit à hurler de terreur et à se contorsionner, perdant tout control ayant pu encore lui rester en cette situation.

 _Elles saisissaient, arrachaient_ , _griffaient_ , _parcouraient_ !

Et il se contorsionnait, hurlait et donnait coup de pied, de tête, de coudes, de genoux, luttant pour se libérer. Ainsi, il le fit tant et si bien, qu’il prit de court les orques de par la force qu’il mettait encore dans sa résistance et ses bras échappèrent rien qu’une seconde aux monstres. Il ne lui fallut plus pour se jeter, un cri rauque résonnant dans sa gorge, sur les orques le détenant encore et les assommés de coups bien placés avant d’être confronter à nouveau à d’autres orques qui tentaient de se ressaisir de lui.

Malgré toute la force que donna à Maedhros l’adrénaline et l’instinct de survie, les orques en presque totale majorité, restreignirent de nouveaux ses bras et ses jambes et plus fermement cette fois-ci, si agrippèrent.

Alors Maedhros hurla de plus belle, envoya son genoux dans un orque lui lacérant la jambe droite, son coude dans un autre lui arrachant les cheveux, sa tête dans un de ceux qui détenaient ses bras – celui-ci immédiatement remplacé – d’autres coups de coude, de tête et de pieds destinés à ceux qui tentaient et réussissaient petit à petit à lui arracher les composantes de son armures ou qui lui retiraient ses bottes et lui lacéraient la plante des pieds de leurs lames courbes…

Ce qui lui était fait était d’une telle violence et parvenant de tout endroit, effroyable et pourtant inévitable, que Maedhros ne cessait de s’époumoner, des cris sans paroles, des mugissements ou plaintes soudaines et rauques sous la souffrance, des vociférations terribles et incohérentes sous l’épouvante et l’aversion.

Dans cet état, il réussit à se défaire de ceux enserrant ses jambes, au même temps qu’à entourer ses mollets autour de la tête d’une de ces bêtes mutilatrices pour lui faire payer ses tortures et en un bruit sec lui briser les os du coup. Ce fut néanmoins tout ce qu’il put faire avant d’être détenu à nouveau mais même ainsi, il continua de se débattre, fou de terreur.

Il continua à asséner des coups usant pour cela toute parties de son corps et n’hésitant pas à arracher la chère putride des êtres bestiales le torturant mais son armure lui fut retirée jusqu’à la dernière pièce, ses vêtement riches furent réduits en haillons, ses cheveux arrachés, son corps mutilé par lames, griffes ou crocs de même, ce sans qu’il ne puisse faire plus que se débattre, aliéné.

Mais se débattre il le faisait encore, même moitié nu et sans protection comme il l’était tandis que les orques vagissaient de plaisir et d’excitation lorsqu’ils apposaient possesifs la main sur lui et qu’il hurlait horrifié ou grognaient de rage et mécontentement lorsqu’il les repoussait violement et tentaient de leur sectionner les doigts de ses dents.

Alors soudain, Maedhros ressenti une vive douleur frappée l’arrière de son crâne. Sonné, il s’écroula dans les bras de ses détenteurs, sa tête lourde et endolorie pendant mollement vers le bas. Après quelques secondes il releva finalement le regard et ce fut pour voir apparaître non loin de lui un orque à la musculature et au torse épais. Ce dernier l’observa un instant et, leur regard se croisant, Maedhros vit une grimace de déplaisir contorsionner son visage bestial. La bête leva alors au-dessus d’elle son épée, pommeau en avant et l’abattit. Maedhros sentit la douleur exploser dans sa tête et impuissant il s’écroula tout à fait, les bêtes le lâchant soudainement pour qu’il puisse aller s’écraser dans les marres de sangs et excréments jonchant le sol. Les odeurs et sensations répugnantes de ces liquides visqueux lui emplirent alors les narines, provocant chez lui une derrière réaction de révulsion avant que, lourd de la souffrance pulsant dans son crâne, ses yeux ne se ferment et que la conscience ne le quitte totalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lus ! J'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous posterez des retour ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Les Noms quenya sont présent comme les sindarin, mais les premiers sont utilisés dans les paroles ou pensées des personnages quand les deuxièmes se trouvent dans la narration.
> 
>  
> 
> Précisions et notes de page.
> 
> 1 Maedhros : Nom sindarin donné au premier enfant de Fëanor par les elfes de Beleriand.  
> 2 Finwë : Père de Fëanor et grand père de Maedhros, également Haut Roi des Noldor avant d’être assasiné.  
> 3 Noldo, pl. Noldor : Un des trois principaux peuples elfiques, réputé pour être très orgueilleux et doué dans l'art de la métallurgie.  
> 4 Moringotto / Morgoth : Nom signifiant “Le Noir Ennemi” respectivement en quenya et sindarin. Ce nom fut donné au Vala Melkor après qu'il ait tué Finwë.  
> 5 Nelyafinwë : Premier prénom quenya de Maedhros montrant son appartenance à la Maison de Finwë, équivalent à un nom de famille.  
> 6 Curufinwë Fëanáro : Nom complet quenya du père de Maedhros, Fëanor étant l’équivalant sindarin de Fëanáro.  
> 7 Quenya : Une des deux principales langues elfiques avec le sindarin.  
> 8 Melkor : Nom du Vala qui fut le plus puissant avant de se tourner vers le mal.  
> 9 Beleriand : Territoires faisant anciennement partis des continents terrestres avant d'être engloutis.  
> 10 Lembas : Pain elfique très nutritif.  
> 11 Aman : Terres lointaines et protégées par magie où vivent les Valar.  
> 12 Silmaril, pl. Silmarilli : Joyaux aux propriétés magiques créés par Fëanor.  
> 13 Angband : Signifiant « Prison de Fer » en sindarin, cet endroit est la seconde forteresse érigée par Morgoth, la première étant Utumno.  
> 14 Vala, pl. Valar : Êtres magiques vivant en Aman, comparables à des anges ou dieux grecques.  
> 15 Valarauco, pl. Valaraucar : Signifiant “Démon de puissance” en quenya et désignant les Balrogs.  
> 16 Balrogs : Terme sindarin pour Valarauco.  
> 17 Taniquetil : La plus haute montagne aux abords d’Aman ou les Valar Manwë et Varda vivent.  
> 18 Yulë : Dernier jour de l’année, Jour de l’An.  
> 19 Tirion : Cité prospère d’Aman ou vivent les Noldor avant leur exile.  
> 20 Laurelin : Arbre magique éclairant Aman avant la venue du Soleil et de la Lune, un de ses fruits devint plus tard le Soleil.  
> 21 Telperion : Arbre magique éclairant Aman avant la venue du Soleil et de la Lune, un de ses fruits devient plus tard la Lune.  
> 22 Káno : Diminutif de Kanafinwë, le premier nom quenya du second fils de Fëanor. Il est appelé ainsi affectivement seulement par ses frères.


End file.
